Don't Worry About Me
by dayDREAMers44
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had been friends ever since either one of them could remember. She always promised to be by Inuyasha's side, and said he'll do the same. But what happens when Kikyo gets in the picture. Will Kagome have the heart to stay by him? IK SM
1. Childhood Friends and RAMEN, again

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered,"why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 1: Childhood Friends, and **_**RAMEN…again**_

A small 10 year-old boy dressed in his white polo and tan pants waited patiently for his best friend's arrival. With every second passing he was getting more irritated, I mean she's 10 freeeeaaaking minutes late for kami's sake.

"I wonder if she forgot about me…" the boy solemnly thought, "NO WAY!! She'd never be late for no apparent reason, she probably just got sidetracked again."

He chuckled inwardly about how she'd always stop in the middle of playing tag just to look at the rabbits skipping through the meadow. Or just start running with no destination whenever something sweet reaches her nostrils. Yes she was definitely different than any other girls he'd ever met. He knew it was never too hard to cling to her, they became friends instantly. She was so much more than those other little girls in his neighborhood, they only paid attention to him because he was a half demon. Those damn puppy dog ears on the top of his head were his curse upon being on this earth. He HATED those damn things!! I mean his older brother didn't inherit them, so why should he!!

He sighed.

"I guess that's why I _like _her so much, she sees me as normal person…she never even asked me about my puppy dog ears…never asked me why I was a dog demon…no, all she saw was a _friend_," Inuyasha said to himself, "that's all I'd ever expect from her…and that's all I'll ever want."

Inuyasha smiled. Sitting there alone in the grass, with a beautiful cherry blossom trees scenery in the background. As long as he lived that's all he'd ever want from _her. _

...That scent…

"INUYASHA!!" she yelled. She was franticly running through the grass hoping that he wasn't mad at her, and trying not to trip at the same time. She had a perfectly good explanation right? I mean she knew how he was and trying to be patient. Not a good mix believe me!

"Inuyasha…I…sorry...late…because…mom.." she gasped in between breaths.

He laughed heartedly at the sight before him.

"hmmm…I knew you probably got sidetracked again. Anyways it's alright, okay?...you need water or something?," he chuckled at the last statement.

"HAHA very funny, you try running from my house to here! Then let's see who'll need something to drink." She replied with an angry tone.

"Just kidding Kags you know? It's just you looked so funny, all tired and out of breath and still trying to explain yourself. Which I may add your 15 minutes late." He replied

Kagome made a sad puppy eyed look towards him, "I'm so sowwy Inu, pweasse forgive me?"

She leaned closer to his face…almost touching…so damn close.

Inuyasha blushed a dark shade of red, "feh…" he silently replied

"YAY!," she rejoiced happily and gave him a warm hug.

Kagome knew exactly how to get to him, he might get angry at times, well most of the time actually. But she knew that by giving him a sad puppy eyed look he'd always forgive her. She'll admit that she takes advantage of this power, but what is a girl to do? Inuyasha can be a handful sometimes, it's just easier to handle thing in this fashion.

" I promise I'll always be by your side Inu…no matter what." Kagome said with all her heart, still holding on to him tightly.

_Kagome…I'll always be with you too, no matter what anyone says. _

"So you ready to go Inuyasha?" Kagome said happily.

"I've been ready for……", Inuyasha was about to finish his sentence, then he realized that she was starting to give him **that** look again, "…uhhh never mind, let's just go"

The two best friends headed off to the candy shop hand-in-hand. This very moment in time it was fun and relaxing just being kids. All the while never really realizing what will become of their future. No, to them it's just a day of candy, spending time together, and a lot of laughing.

That's how it had been for a while….

**::: 7 Years Later :::**

It was a relaxing fall day. The leaves had just turned a slight brownish and red color. The mix of the two colors complemented the azure sky delicately. A slight small breeze flew by here and there and the two best friends walked home, as they do everyday after school for the last 7 years. As always, Inuyasha was complaining and Kagome was trying to calm him down.

"Damn all these fucking homework, I still can't figure out how you convinced me into taking all these bullshit classes Kaggs," Inuyasha said angrily, "all these stupid books ..grumble.. grumble…"

Being a half demon, it was easy carrying every book he ever freaking owned in his junior career. Let me reiterate that EVERY SINGLE BOOK! It's not like they're hard classes, NO! It's just that his teachers can't get it into their dumbass head that he had a LIFE, and for once he'd like to live it.

"Come on Inu, aren't you at least happy that we have the majority of our classes together?, this is just a small price to pay. I mean it's not even that hard," Kagome said happily, "were both in the top 5 of the class ,and on a good note, it'll be Thanksgiving weekend soon. We'll have a nice and long 4 days off of school."

"Feh.." Inuyasha grumbled, again. She did make a good point, that long break is just what he needed from all these projects, test, and teachers. It'll be good for him and Kagome and maybe…

"Inuyasha I almost forgot!" Kagome suddenly stated.

"What?" Inuyasha said with a bored tone, he was too busy thinking on how to spend his vacation.

"At least try to sound interested would you?, Anyways my mom and grandpa are preparing a feast for Thanksgiving Day, and I was wondering if you could come?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Will you have ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"INU! It's Thanksgiving!, don't you want a turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, and cornbread?" Kagome replied with an agitated tone.

"No" He said bluntly.

She sighed at his remark, typical Inuyasha. She'd cook a feast for him, hell, she'd slave over a nice home cooked meal, and all he'd ever want is RAMEN!. Sometimes I wish that someone could rid the world of them, even just for a day……please? _Oh fine who asked you! _

"Fine I'll make some, but you have to promise to eat something else other than RAMEN!" Kagome angrily said, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Deal." Inuyasha triumphantly said. She knows I can't live without it, right then and there Inuyasha thanked the kamis for whoever invented ramen.

After 15 minutes of talking, they finally arrived to Kagome's house; well a shrine to be exact. It was fairly large. There were two separate buildings, one large part was where Kagome's family lived in and a smaller part, in the corner, where inside the Bone-Eaters well was built. She had no idea of its purpose, she and Inuyasha never really went in there to know anything about it. The last main landmark, which was Inuyasha's favorite, the Sacred Tree, they used to play around the very same spot when they were younger. Kagome would get so mad that she could never reach Inuyasha when he got so high up in that tree. She missed those innocent times secretly.

"Well I'll see you then, okay Inu?" Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"Sure, just don't forget the-you-know-what," Inuyasha laughed, "talk to you later Kaggs."

With a wave goodbye Inuyasha continued on towards his house. He was secretly glad for that day, but she couldn't let Kagome find out or he'll never hear the end of it. The thing is he's always happy whenever Kagome had cooked for him. No one, other than his mother, had ever cared for him that way.

Once he arrived at his large abode, he quickly laid down on his plush blood red bed. Can you guess what color his room was? Not a hard question, wherever you looked in Inuyasha's room you'd always see a hue of red; curtains, carpet, you name it. It wasn't long before sleep had reached him…

End of First Chappie

This is my first story EVER, so please be honest and tell me what you think. Please Review.

–dayDREAMers44

p.s- If your confused about the summary, it's just showing a little preview of whats to come in the future chapters. Also, just to be save I labeled this as a Mature Rating, because of Inuyasha's mouth. But if you guys think that I should make it a lemon, I'll give it a shot.


	2. Dismal Memories

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered," why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 2: Dismal Memories**

_"Inuyasha remember to eat whatever the chef cooks, okay honey? I don't want you to eat all junk food again, like last time me and your father went to our business trip." Izayoi fussed, "I'm sure you gained a lot of pounds back then and I don't want my handsome little Inuyasha to be fat and flabby."_

"_**MOM!**__" the 10 year-old groaned. _

_Yes, this was his mother. How he puts up with her he had no fucking idea. Izayoi Takeda, a full blooded human, was one of the most successful business woman in all of Japan. Her reputation to be very sweet and in-your-face angry is no laughing matter, but somehow whenever she was at home she was the complete opposite. For some apparent reason she would never be angry, instead fussy or worry-some. She'll never be completely satisfied with herself unless everything is in order. Of course you could never tell that was the case, because she never looks stressed. Her beautiful face never once showed any signs of wrinkles or aging. She always looked healthy and in shape, even though she never exercises…much. Having two children, a husband, and managing a corporation should be enough I suppose. For some reason, she'd always find a way to keep her hair in tact. Which is a miracle, because her gorgeous, long, and silky hair reached all the way to her ankles! _

_Yes, to Inuyasha, his mother was definitely one of the strongest woman he ever knew. Izayoi was the one individual he looked up to the most…ever since he was a child. _

"_Inuyasha" Izayoi said with a stern look. _

"_I got it mom, I'll eat whatever you tell the chef to prepare for me…," Inuyasha said annoyingly. I guess I can always do this one thing for her. Besides me and Kaggs are suppose to meet at the candy store a little later, I'll just have myself a post-afternoon snack. Inuyasha thought happily about his plans for the future._

"_Come Izayoi, the taxi has been waiting for over 5 minutes now, we have to hurry if going to catch our plane to Seoul, Korea" InuTaisho said nonchalantly. _

_InuTaisho, otherwise known as Inuyasha's father. He was a full fledge dog demon with long lustrous silver hair; as long as Izayoi's hair for certain. He was far more different than his mother. Who ever came up with the saying 'opposites attract' was definitely taking about those two. While Izayoi tends to be cheerful or worry-some, InuTaisho Takeda would often remain calm and collected. He was always the voice of reason for Inuyasha's mother and was always there whenever she needed him, or any of his children. So in most he was a normal and reliable father. But in Inuyasha perspective; he thought that they were never really close as a father and son should be. Inuyasha often felt that he was much closer to Sesshomaru than him, but he learned to live with that reality. As long as his mother would always be there for him, then he'll always be fine. _

"_Coming dear! Oh, and do say hi for Kagome for me okay little Inuyasha. It feels like ages since I spoke with her." Izayoi gave a quick kiss to Inuyasha, " I'll miss you sweety."_

"_Bye mom…" was all Inuyasha said as she went towards the large oak doors where his father was residing._

"_Bye dad, I'll just tell Sesshomaru that you already left." Inuyasha stated before he got a chance to leave the house._

"_Thanks son. I guess I'll see you in 3 weeks, call if there's any trouble. You know the drill." InuTaisho waved goodbye for the last time that day to Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha saw his mother blow him kisses just before the two butlers closed the large oak doors. He felt that same loneliness again…_

Inuyasha suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, sweat dripping from his body. For some reason he felt as though he couldn't breathe correctly, like he was underwater. Those types of dreams has be haunting his thoughts every since he could remember.

'_What time is it?' _He thought all of a sudden.

The fairly large clock that was shaped like a bowl of ramen informed that is was midnight.

'_I wonder if Kaggs is already asleep…' _

The thing of it is, Inuyasha wanted to take his mind off of these thoughts that was haunting him. He didn't care that it was midnight damn it, he had to go for a walk and it'll be nice to have company. Inuyasha easily dialed Kagome's cell phone number in his new sidekick phone.

…ring…ring…ring…

_Come on Kaggs pick the hell up!_

"…'_YAWN!'_ who's ever calling me in this damn hour better have a good explanation!" Kagome angrily said half asleep.

" And what if I don't?" Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Then your DOG MEAT next time I see you!" Kagome angrily said, this time a little more awake.

"Just playing with you Kaggs…listen I know you're still half asleep, but I was wondering if you could maybe take a walk along the park with me tonight?" Inuyasha said with a hint of hurt in his tone.

'_Inuyasha…' _Of course Kagome had suddenly recognized the slight change of his voice.

"…okay, but you owe me for this one Inu! haha" Kagome giggled trying to liven up the moment, even just a little bit..,_for Inu's sake…_

"Thanks a lot Kaggs, I'll meet you outside of your house in 10 minutes" said Inuyasha

"No problem Inu, you know I can never say no to you…" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha smile at her comment, which was true. Never once in their friendship has she ever let him down, not even through the toughest of times.

"See you" said Inuyasha

"I'll be waiting" said Kagome.

Kagome quickly got out of her nice, warm, and fluffy bed and proceeded to change in some much more appropriate clothing. She walked towards the closet and took out her black and white matching puma hoodie and sweatpants. Afterwards she pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail, and before walking down to her living room, she put on her matching black and white puma shoes. All that was left to do was to wait for Inuyasha, so she stepped outside her front door and waited patiently for her best friend. As promised after 10 minutes had expired, Inuyasha was right there. His clothes were similar to Kagome's but a different brand name. Inuyasha had on a black and white Nike hoodie and matching basketball shorts, on his feet he wore an all white Nike shoxs.

"So are we going to have a midnight jog or just walk?" Kagome said jokingly.

"Nah, walking is fine, I know you're still tired. I'm sorry for making you get out of bed like this Kaggs." Inuyasha silently stated not even looking at her.

"You don't feel guilty do you? Come on Inu I don't mind, besides I feel much safer walking with you at night than anybody else I know." Kagome honestly said to him.

'_Kagome, why do I feel you're always helping me and I never do anything in return but bother you…'_

After few minutes of awkward silence and tension, they finally reached the park. Even at night it looked so beautiful. The moon's soft lights outlined the tips of the leaves in the trees, making it a perfect scenery for any artist to paint. You could hear the soft sounds of the cricket's song. Everything just seemed so peaceful. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's reaction and smiled.

"Thanks Kagome, you know this really means a lot to me. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately. The memories of when I was a child just keep coming back over and over through the past 7 years. Even now, you know how my parents are and their business trips. My mom just left for China for 2 months and dad left for Russia for the same amount of time too. Sesshomaru is always out with his fiancée Rin, and the house his always empty. Those fucking butlers and maids are always so annoying by tending for my every whim. I'm starting to feel irritated and…and…" Inuyasha was hesitating whether or not to say **that** word.

"…lonely…" Kagome looked at him with meaningful eyes,"…Inu…"

He diverted his gaze away from her.

'_Please Kagome don't be like the others, don't pity me for this.'_

Inuyasha was startled at the action that Kagome made.

'_She's hugging me? Do you really pity me that much Kagome'_

"Inu! How could you even think about being lonely when I'm right here…remember the promise I made when we were 10 years-old? I said that I'll always be by your side no matter what…" Kagome hugged even tighter.

'_Kagome…'_

She smiled at him, tears beginning to form in her beautiful sapphire eyes. Inuyasha realized now that she didn't need to say anymore. The first thought that came to his mind was to hug her tighter, and that's exactly what he did. Nothing was going to separate them apart from that moment…nothing…Their eyes locked, amber and sapphire, for several minutes, and they stayed like statues, just holding each other.

At around 1 in the morning Inuyasha walked Kagome back to her house. After that moment, Inuyasha instantly started acting like himself again, and that made Kagome feel relived. On the way home, they were both filled with laughter and joy…not knowing the envious and cold eyes glaring towards them…

End of second Chappie

Cute ending huh?(well except for that last part) I'm a sucker for those types of things. So naturally Inuyasha and Kagome had to do it. 

Hoped you guys liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!

-dayDREAMers44


	3. The Bitch Makes her Entrance

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered,"why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 3: The Bitch Makes Her Entrance**

Inuyasha stared at that damned clock again for the millionth time today.

_Hurry the fuck up already!_

Yes, it was just another one of those days in school. It felt like time was standing still, and no matter how hard you try and pass by the long 40 minutes nothing would work. For some reason the teacher of Rumiko High School just kept blabbering like there's no tomorrow I mean who really cares about what's the cosine of a 3-4-5 triangle. Inuyasha definitely didn't! I mean time would usually pass by quickly in his Trigonometry class, but it's just the last day before Thanksgiving weekend. And he wanted to start it as soon as possible. He wanted to be with Kagome and her family…actually having a family to eat with during the holidays…

"Mr. Takeda am I boring you?" Mrs. Haera said, just staring at him with disbelief.

She was a fairly nice teacher, but she just tends to talk way too long. I mean math is all about formulas and reading them right?, oh yeah and a lot of writing. In her case she has to talk about EVERYTHING! Even though it has nothing to do with Trigonometry. It would have been nice if she hadn't moved Kagome all the way in the other side of the classroom. She's was way too far for Inuyasha to pass a note, to communicate, or something…give him a little bit here. He was fucking dying of boredom!

"Yes, I mean come on Mrs. Haera it's the last day before Thanksgiving weekend, can you give us a break? Nobody is going to remember all this crap by the time we get back here." Inuyasha said in annoyance.

"Well that's not my problem Inuyasha, Thanksgiving break or not. I know it's hard to stay up for your first period class, but at least try to look interested. You do remember that you'll be having a test when you get back. So I suggest you start paying attention, because your grades have been slowly slipping." She said with an uninterested tone. "Now class can anybody tell me the answer for problem 25?"

…_grumble…grumble…that fucking Haera, putting me out in front of the class like that! Like I need to study any of her dumb ass formulas and equations! I can pass this bullshit class without even trying._

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's actions. She thought he always looked so adorable all mad and puffy like that. She giggled inside…

_Typical Inu…_

Ringggg! And just like that the hallways were once again filled with the hundreds of students attending Rumiko High. Kagome finished writing the last bit of her notes, and Inuyasha stood beside her annoyed giving her that lets-hurry-and-get-the-fuck-out-of-here look. She hurried and placed all her belongings in her lime green tote bag, which had a hello kitty face stitched in. It seems like she'd been using that same bag year after year, but it meant a lot to her. It was the very first present Inuyasha ever gave her on her birthday, when she was only 10 years-old.

They started walking through the mob of teenagers in the hallway, trying to get to Kagome's locker.

"Kagome I don't understand..." Inuyasha just stared at her, like she had something on her face.

"What…? Do I have something on my face?" She said quizzically.

"No that's not it, I was actually talking about that bag…I told you I'd take you shopping and buy you a new one. Anything kind you'd like Kagome." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh what, you mean replace this bag? That's fine Inu, this bag means a lot to me." She smiled at him, "Remember? I was having such a bad birthday. My father was in the hospital and everyone was there with him. I felt like such a bad daughter not wanting to see him, but I just couldn't face him…not on my birthday…I was suppose to be happy, right? And I knew that just by being there with him I would instantly cry. That's when you took me out for a day, just to make sure I'd feel better. Remember _Inu_? It seems like we went everywhere that day…the playground…candy shop…and the Sanrio store. This bag was the first item my eyes was glued too, and you didn't even hesitate to but it for me." Kagome sadly smiled at him, "It was just nice to get away from the world with you _Inu_…"

"Kagome…I didn't realize that…" Inuyasha looked at her deeply with his amber orbs.

"INUAYSHA MY MAN! Let me tell about this…"

And just like that their one-on-one moment was instantly ruined. (A/N: Don't you hate it when that kind of stuff happens? I just want to kill someone for ruining cute moments between couples!!! AHHHHHHH!……ahem……and now back with the fanfic --).

"HOUSHI! You'd better have a perfectly good reason for butting in our conversation!" Inuyasha annoyingly said while cracking his knuckles.

"haha…" Miroku nervously laughed, "You know I would never interrupt if I hadn't had a good reason…"

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha said with a bored voice.

"Well they say that this hot chick just transferred from Osaka, and Inuyasha I mean fucking HOT!" Miroku pervetedly stared into space.

Inuyasha was ashamed to say it, but yes this was his best friend Miroku Houshi. He's know him a far longer than Kagome, just because their mothers are best friends. So close that they're partners of their own large company. Miroku had fairly short hair and a little ponytail tied in the back. He was as tall as Inuyasha, handsome…if baby faces are your thing…,and had a well built body. Which he doesn't flaunt at all, even though he is a pervert. Being the captain of the soccer team does get him many girl's numbers, but all he does is stare…a lot…and most grope all the their asses. Especially Sango Tatsuki, Kagome's best friend.

"Why should I even believe you Houshi? You grope anything that moves!" Inuyasha looked at him, still bored.

"Well then I guess Inuyasha my man, you'll find out next period. I heard, from one of the girls that was talking to her, she has Human Development next. And believe me she's definitely your type!" Miroku said excitedly. "I mean Inuyasha you need to start dating, you've never see any other girl…other than Kago here."

"What are you taking about Miroku? Me and Inu are just best friends…is all…" Kagome blushed a light shade of pink.

"Yea Miroku what are you taking about? You've know her as long as I have. We never dated…or anything like that…" Inuyasha blushed as well.

These guys are complete morons, why don't they just admit that they **love** each other. Well if none of them is going to make a move with one another, I might as well push them together. This is exactly what they need to happen…one way or another it'll work out…he just had a gut feeling…Miroku smiled inside. _Let the games begin!_

"Well see you guys later, I have to get going. I have to meet Sango at the library to finish our History project together." Miroku waved to the both of them goodbye, and proceeded to the library.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side towards their next class in awkward silence. They weren't even looking at each other. Just thinking in their minds the last statement Miroku said. They weren't seeing each other…their just…best friends. Sure they spend a lot of time with each other, they talk on the phone on most evenings, they have movie nights alone together, tell each other everything about their lives or problems concerning anything…but that's completely normal. They just blushed harder. Thank the kamis that they're class was here and that they sit far enough from each other, that they can chat but not face on another. They both sat down and watched the teacher come in the classroom.

"Well class before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to our new student Ms. Kikyo Shikon. She just move from Osaka and I want you guys to make her feel situated." Mr. Jiro happily informed everyone, "Kikyo please come up here and introduce yourself."

A teenage girl who had Kagome's similar features walked towards the front of the class. Kikyo, however, had long straight hair that reached her waist. Her body was small and petite, it had seemed that all the boys in the class had their eyeballs pop out of their head…other than Inuyasha. He examined her more closely, there was a small difference between her and Kagome. Their _eyes…_while Kagome's was warm, pure, and full of life and kindness…Kikyo's was cold, malicious, and dead. Her eyes had no life at all…

"My name is Kikyo Shikon, I moved here because of my father, Naraku. He owns many companies throughout Japan, but it was easier and closer to move here in Tokyo. I hope we could all be friends in the near future…" Kikyo placed a fake smile on her face, and finished her sentence with a bow.

A few seconds later Kikyo proceeded to walk back to her seat, but without forgetting to check out the gorgeous guy who calls himself 'Inuyasha'. Most of the girls that she talked with explained his situation; handsome, rich, and hard-to-get. Well she was going to change al of that. But first she'd had to get rid of a certain someone always clinging around him. She sat down and gathered her thoughts.

'_I guess Yura was right, him and that Kagome girl are together most of the time. Who could have thought I'd spot them in the park in the middle of my midnight jog. I guess I'm going to have to take this Kagome girl out of the picture. Inuyasha is too attractive to be with someone like her. Besides it shouldn't be too hard for him to like me, I do have an effect with men.'_

Even for just a brief second, Inuyasha notice the stare that Kikyo gave him. He'll admit one thing; Miroku was dead on…this new girl Kikyo was hot stuff, he wouldn't mind having her as his girl definitely. (A/N: DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS!!…starts to run and type in the corner of the room) He was sure that Kagome wouldn't mind if another girl was in his life. I mean that never affected their relationship before, he'd have many friends that were girls…but not girlfriends. It was all the same shit in his head.

Kagome as well saw **that** look Kikyo gave to Inuyasha.

'_What is she thinking..?'_

Kagome was a good judge of a person, and as far as she could feel…this Kikyo girl is not as sweet as she perceives to be. She seems very two faced and fake. Kagome suddenly felt a chill go down her spine…what Miroku had said earlier, that she was Inuyasha's type. No way, Inuyasha couldn't be attracted to a person like that…could he?

With those thoughts in Kagome's mind, she couldn't focus during the rest the class…hell for the rest of the day. Inuyasha often asked her if anything was on her mind, but she'd just brush it off and move on to a different subject. Kagome decided that if Inuyasha had to tell her anything about this Kikyo girl, she'd want him to say it first. Other than putting her emotions out in the open not even knowing their situation. The last class had finally ended, and the two best friends continued to walk towards their locker with Thanksgiving weekend in mind…well Inuyasha was anyways.

"Oh! Inu I forgot my book in the chemistry lab. Could you wait here until I come back?" Kagome said all of the sudden.

Normally the first thing Inuyasha would do is yell and grumble at this type of situation, but over the years being with Kagome he learned to be a little bit more patient.

"No problem Kaggs, I have to get something out of my locker anyways. Just meet me there, okay?" Inuyasha stated.

Kagome gave him a nod to inform him it was okay. They went of their opposite direction, and Inuyasha soon found himself in front of his locker…but he wasn't alone. Kikyo soon made herself known by clearing her throat.

"Inuyasha…I wasn't properly introduced to you so I wanted to say hello" Kikyo said seductively, never once diverting her cold orbs away from his amber ones.

She walked a little bit closer towards him, not even waiting for an answer. Swaying her hips side-to-side and crossing her arms to allow a better view of her cleavage. Still no response from Inuyasha. She lowered her hands toward his cell phone pocket.

_She so damn close from my dick… _

"I'm just going to give you my cell phone number…if you ever want to spend time together…" She said affectionately, and placed the cell phone back to its proper place. Without forgetting to brush his 'hard member' with her fingertips, "see you soon Inuyasha."

Once she finished what she intended on doing, she left Inuyasha to contemplate with himself.

'_This might be easier than I thought, I saw that Kagome girl hide in the corner thinking she couldn't be seen. I'm surprised she didn't try to stop me from what I was doing, she's more of a coward than I thought…we'll have see if she makes a move… And I wonder why Inuyasha didn't catch her scent in the air…I guess he was way too busy paying attention to my assets. This is more fun than I realized.'_

"Inu!" Kagome said all of a sudden.

'_DAMN! Kagome you're here already, I haven't even had a chance to go down yet"_

"You ready? I want to get home early, me and my mom were going to go shopping for the feast tomorrow…Inuyasha…you okay?...your face looks a little flushed…" Kagome pointed out.

'_Finally!' _"I'm fine Kagome, come on I'll drive you to your house. My dad left bought me a Jaguar convertible to drive, because I've been maintaining my A average." Inuyasha said proudly.

They both walked outside of the school and towards Inuyasha's all silver convertible, with matching silver rims.

"I call her Tetsusaiga, isn't she a beauty! Come on Kagome I want you to see what this baby can do." Inuyasha said excitedly.

Inuyasha and Kagome both hurried and placed their belongings in the trunk, and hopped in the car. Inuyasha looked so thrilled of his 'Tetsusaiga' that she didn't have the heart to ask him what transpired between him and Kikyo a few moments ago. They soon drove off into the fast roads of Tokyo, Inuyasha was often explaining to her the special customizations of his car, and like a best friend she was intent on listening…but something still plagued her thoughts

'…_Inuyasha how could you have a normal conversation to me like nothing happened? I just saw you talk to Kikyo a few minutes ago and once I showed up your face was so flushed….Inuyasha…why are you keeping her a secret from me…are you afraid that you might be attracted to her?...Inuyasha…please prove to me that my feelings are wrong…Inuyasha…'_

End of Third Chappie…dum dum dum dummmmm…

Hope you guys likey and please REVIEW.

Because I'm not sure if this is coming out as a good enough fanfic. Not a lot of readers are reviewing. Starts to Cry…ahem…, but I think its coming out pretty well so I should continue? Tell me.

-dayDREAMers44


	4. Day at Kagome's

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered,"why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 3: Day at Kagome's**

The sun's soft yellow rays slowly crept towards the hanyou's room…to his large bed… a little bit closer…and… finally to his flawless face. He took the closest item he could reach, a plush pillow, and put it over his head.

_'Damn this stupid sunlight, I fucking didn't want to wake up until Kagome called!'_

Inuyasha clumsily reached for his sidekick, in the process knocking down his alarm clock. He looked at his phone, and informed him that it was only 9 in the morning.

_'Fuck! It's too damn early.'_

He threw the pillow that was covering his face, harshly against the blood red walls of his large room. Annoyed, Inuyasha made his way towards his bathroom to get ready for Kagome's Thanksgiving dinner. He woke up way too early right? So he thought he could at least help them out with the preparations...if anything. Once he reached his destination, he started to strip down his clothing. His cute black and white pajama pants that said _'got bone-er?'_, along with his crimson red boxers soon were placed in the middle of the cold marble floor. He turned on the shower's faucets and controlled the temperature to his liking…nice and hot. He needed it too, since that occurrence with Kikyo yesterday he's been feeling very tense. The hot water felt pleasant running down his tense body. He was considering calling Kikyo for a date and trying to get to know her better, but not today definitely. Today was just about him and Kagome, lots of food, and of course his promised RAMEN made by his best friend.

'_That one item is definitely worth waking up this early! And of course spending time with Kagome…she was acting kind of strange yesterday…I wonder why…?...'_

Inuyasha groaned and just ignored the stressful thoughts boiling up in his head. Today was his day off from school and every shitty situation along with it. He was going to relax today DAMN IT! Inuyasha stayed in the shower for another 10 minutes before leaving to brush his teeth. He placed his Tasmanian towel low around his waist, grabbed his toothbrush and proceeded on to brushing his teeth. After finishing with gargling, flossing , and spraying one of his Ralph Lauren Black cologne, he walked toward his semi-large walk-in closet. It had every imaginable clothing any man could ever want…like Inuyasha gave shit…After considering all the different clothing he owned, he finally picked out his outfit, something nice and simple. He put on a tight, white, and long sleeved thermal shirt. On top of that he had on a black Armani polo. For his pants he chose his faded blue Guess jeans. A simple black leather belt, a silver watch, and a pair of black and white Converses completed his outfit. He tied his silver mane in a low ponytail, and went down to the kitchen to grab something to drink before he left for Kagome's house.

"Typical…nobody is ever home during Thanksgiving. Leave it to my family to never spend time together on times like this…" Inuyasha sadly said to himself.

He stood there alone in his kitchen looking melancholy, thinking back in his childhood.

'_Not anyone of them even considered spending time together on a day like today…'_

Inuyasha quickly brushed off his thoughts, went toward the refrigerator, and grabbed himself a redbull. He glanced at his empty house one more time, before going to his car. It took about 5 minutes for 'Tetsusaiga' to reach Kagome's house. He parked along the curb with ease and continued on to walk up the millions of stairs that led to Kagome's house.

"I swear who ever came up with the fucking idea for constructing these types of stairways, is a fucking dumb ass!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Kagome was busy sweeping the pathway of her house then suddenly, the 17 year-old girl heard her best friend complain annoyingly about the stairway…AGAIN, actually since they were kids.

'_He hasn't changed one bit has he?' _

Kagome smiled to herself and walked toward the tip of where the stairway finally ended, waiting for her best friend. She was in awe, since when did Inuyasha wake up this early on a non-school day. Did hell freeze over or something? She just giggled.

'_Speaking of the devil…'_

"What's so funny? Huh Kaggs…?" Inuyasha said all confused and a little out of breath.

"Nothing really Inu, actually I'm kind of surprised to see you here this early in the morning." Kagome asked.

"What? You don't think I can wake up this early and help my _best friend_ and her family on Thanksgiving, my Kaggs what are you thinking?" Inuyasha said jokingly.

She giggled cheerfully at his comment.

"I'm thinking that you came up here all early because you wanted your ramen, not because you wanted to help me with my chores." Kagome confessed.

'_So he still cares…I was having such trouble sleeping last night…thinking about him and Kikyo…thinking that they might have develop feelings for one another… '_

"Kaggs you okay? You look like your staring off into space or something." Inuyasha said with laughter.

Kagome just blushed, she had to make sure that Inuyasha didn't find out she saw what happened between him and Kikyo. For now she would try to be strong and forget about that incident. She just had to…

"Inuyasha since you're here, why don't we have a bowl of ramen. I'm getting kind of hungry sweeping all morning, you in?" She just smiled even harder seeing the look on his face.

"Kaggs you don't even have to ask me that damn question, because you already know my answer!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and made their way towards her kitchen, "Come on Kaggs lets hurry!"

"Geez Inu, you act like you've hadn't eaten ramen in ages!" Kagome said while trying to catch up with his pace.

With Inuyasha's effort they made it in her kitchen in record time, now the only thing he was contemplating about was which flavor he wanted.

'_So many choices, so little time…'_

He looked like a little boy in a candy store, this was one sight that Kagome was never going to get tired of. Who could have imagined that this was the same Inuyasha that she'd been with all these years. Don't get me wrong Inuyasha did become a little more mature through time, but she still _loved these moment_s where he acted like a cute child.

"Umm…Inu you want to make a decision already? We still have work to do." Kagome informed him.

'…_so adorable…Inu…I hope we'll always have moments like these for as long as we're best friends'_

"Kaggs did you hear me?...I said I wanted two packages of beef ramen…" Inuyasha just looked at her, "…are you listening?"

She was suddenly snapped back from her train of thought.

"Of course Inu! I think I'll have the same, but just one." Kagome said while taking out the necessary items and utensils.

A few moments later, Kagome had finished cooking and she placed everything in the kitchen table. Inuyasha like a 'hungry puppy' was waiting politely in one of the chairs in the dining room, for his long awaited ramen. He was going crazy the minute the delicious aroma hit his sensitive nostrils.

"All right Inu, dig in!" Kagome said happily.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Inuyasha said hungrily. Just like that Inuyasha started eating like he'd just been stranded on a deserted island, and ramen was the first food he'd eaten in a long time.

Suddenly Kagome heard the front door creak open. She instantly knew who it was; her mother came back from the supermarket, and Sota; who she had just picked up from soccer practice. Mrs. Higurashi made her way towards the kitchen were she could smell the sweet aroma of ramen noodles. Souta following closely behind her, carrying which seem to be 7 supermarket bags. Instinctively, Inuyasha helped the struggling Souta, took the all the bags from him, and placed it in the kitchen counter. He was a guest after all.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I was starting to worry that Souta would drop the bags, and crack the eggs." Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled at him.

"No problem Mrs. H, just doing what I can to help out." Inuyasha said while going back to seat to finish his ramen.

"Will you be joining us tonight Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind, but Kaggs invited me." Inuyasha said, while slurping the last bit of his noodles.

"Of course I don't mind, you and Kagome have been best friends for a long time." Mrs. Higurashi informed him, "But as soon as you two are done eating, can you help me prepare the food?"

They both nodded, and continued eating…well Kagome anyways. When both of them were finally finished, Kagome went on to wash the bowls and pans, and Inuyasha helped Mrs. Higurashi by cutting the necessary vegetables. It took a little time for Inuyasha to get a hold of using a knife, well because he never had to use one before. Whenever he had to cut anything, he'd use his demon claws. When he told Mrs. Higurashi that, she started yelling at him and saying how unsanitary using your 'finger nails' to cut food. Kagome started laughing at their conversation, and all of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Souta said as he paused his PS2, "Oh gramps it's you."

Grandpa Higurashi came in the house tiredly while carrying Buyo's heavy cat cage. Buyo was a fairly fat cat…hell Buyo definitely needed to loose weight…he mostly had a cream colored fur with a little brown and black spots here and there. He placed the cage on top of the plush beige couch and opened it so that Buyo could run around a little. To no avail, it seemed that Buyo's only interest were laying down and eating Grandpa Higurashi's precious antiques.

"So what did the vet say about Buyo gramps?" asked Souta.

"Well Buyo definitely needs to exercise, but everything else seems fine" Grandpa Higurashi stated, "Something smells good…"

"Yeah, Mom, Inuyasha, and Kagome are in the kitchen preparing for tonight's dinner." Souta explained as he unpaused the game.

Grandpa Higurashi made his way towards the kitchen to see the progress for tonight's feast. He was a fairly lively man living in his mid 70's, he often blabbers about his 'valuable heirloom' from the feudal era. He insists that they are worth millions and are praised antiques. Everyone just tends to listen…with boredom…, they often think he's becoming more senile with old age.

"CURSE YOU HALF DEMON!!!" Grandpa Higurashi yelled while pointing at Inuyasha.

"Nice to see you too…OLD MAN…" Inuyasha said with an uninterested tone and a sweat drop on his head. (A/N: --)

"YOU'LL CURSE OUR DINNER WITH YOUR PRESENCE!!!" He yelled again.

"GRANDPA! Stop it!. You've been yelling at Inuyasha like that since we were kids! Can you give it a break already, we're supposed to be relaxing today!!" Kagome said as she glared at him.

Mrs. Higurashi, extremely embarrassed, led him towards the couch so that he'll be able to calm down. This worked, because a couple of minutes later Grandpa Higurashi was fast asleep in La-La Land.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha…" Mrs. Higurashi apologized, " So why don't we put the turkey in the oven, and Kagome start mashing the potatoes." She ordered trying to change the mood.

"It's fine I'm use to it" Inuyasha said with a fake smile.

'_Inu…I'm so sorry…it hurts me to see you act this way…seeing you smile like that… is so…unnatural…'_

The rest of the day went on normally, Inuyasha and Kagome were helping Mrs. Higurashi with preparing the foods, Grandpa Higurashi was lazily sleeping on the plush couch, Buyo was lying on his stomach and munching on what seem to be…a petrified monkey paw, and Souta was busily leveling up his RPG character. Yes everything seems to be normal in the Higurashi residence. After a couple of grueling hours in the kitchen, the food was finally finished. There were many delicacies placed on the oak table, but by far the most appetizing was the turkey. It was baked to a golden brown and the few cut pieces showed how moist the meat was. There were also other delicious items, such as; mashed potatoes with parmesan cheese mixed in, buttered corn on the cob, mixed vegetables, home baked cornbread, and a pumpkin pie made from scratch. For side items, Mrs. Higurashi placed a bowl of gravy and on another cranberry sauce.

"Everyone it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

Souta quickly saved his game and woke up Grandpa Higurashi. A few seconds later they headed for the dining room and sat down. Across from them Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other. Kagome immediately gave Grandpa Higurashi that if-you-yell-at-Inuyasha-again-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. He gulped, and just stared at the incredible food before him. Mrs. Higurashi finished placing the drinks and quickly sat down. After saying grace everyone immediately started grabbing the various foods.

"Wow this cornbread is delicious, who baked it?" Grandpa Higurashi said with a mouthful.

"Actually grandpa, Inuyasha here baked it." Kagome said smartly, "So shouldn't you thank him?"

"ThankyouInuyasha." Grandpa Higurashi quickly stated.

"No problem, I see the cooks in my house bake all the time…" Inuyasha said while getting another helping of the feast.

The rest of the night went of with no arguments, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, and surprisingly they had all finished everything in the table. Which was better, because it was easier for Mrs. Higurashi to clean up after everybody. Everyone proceeded to what they doing before, Kagome was trying to help her mother clean up, while Inuyasha stepped out for some fresh air.

"Honey, you don't have to help me with the dishes. You should spend some time with Inuyasha, you've both been helping me out all day. Why don't you relax a little." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter,

"Are you sure mom?" Kagome asked.

"I'm positive, go on now." She said with a warm smile.

Kagome thanked her mother and gave her a quick peck in the cheek before looking for Inuyasha. She instinctively knew were he was…

"Inu! Tell me if you're up there!" Kagome yelled toward the Sacred Tree.

Nothing…All she could hear was the rustling of the leaves, and just like that in a blink of an eye Inuyasha stood before her. She kept forgetting that he was half demon, and that he could jump down high areas like that.

'_Inu…your eyes…'_

Inuyasha looked at her with great emotion through his amber orbs. Without him having to say anything, Kagome automatically knew what was wrong with him.

'_Inu…please…don't say anything…I hate seeing you hurt this much…'_

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest and embraced him.

'_Kagome…'_

Inuyasha held her tighter, like he was afraid she'd disappear if he let her go, and rested his chin on top of her head. She smelled so sweet, just like cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla, and felt so warm. He'd wanted stay like this forever, by Kagome's side, because he felt accepted, secure, and _loved_…

'_It's about your_ _family isn't it Inu…It doesn't matter because…you'll always have me by your side…'_

She just snuggled closer towards his well-built chest.

'_Always…'_

End of Chappie four!

That was a long chapter, but well worth writing. For the readers that urged me to continue…THIS CHAPPIE IS FOR YOU! Well as always tell me what you think, what I need to improve on…blah..blah..blah…, and PLEASE REVIEW!

-dayDREAMers44


	5. Is That?

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered," why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 5: "Is That…?" **

'_Side note: It's been 2 days since the last chapter…'_

"NO!" Kagome had said for the tenth time over the phone.

"PLEASE?? Come on Kagome I really want to go, but not alone." Her best girl friend, Sango, pleaded over the other line, "PLEASE??"

_'I wonder if…'_

"Sure…" Kagome stated with a mischievous idea.

"YAY! I can't wait. We have to go pick out swimsuits ASAP!" Sango yelled excitedly, "Which mall you prefer on going? Because I really wanted…"

Kagome cut off her sentence immediately.

"Sango you never let me finish my sentence. Since you're practically forcing me to go to Miro's pool party…your going have to do me a tiny little favor…" Kagome said with a smirk. (A/N: She's hanging around Inuyasha too much:-0 )

"Favor?" Sango asked nervously.

"Yes a favor." Kagome was surely going to enjoy this, "Just something simple. Every time Miroku flirts with you, you're going to have to flirt back, and enjoy it."

"WHAT?! With that pervert?! NO WAY!" Sango yelled, nearly popping Kagome's eardrums out.

'_Stop faking it Sango, the whole universe can tell you have strong feelings for Miro.'_

"It's either that or we I don't go at all." Kagome stated confidently.

Sango sighed with defeat.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome laughed over the phone, "It won't be THAT bad Sango. Anyways I'll pick you up at 2 and we'll go to the mall then."

Sango just gave an annoyed 'uh huh' at her best friend and hanged up the phone.

"Well if I'm going to suffer going to that pointless pool party, your going to suffer too Sango." Kagome said happily to herself, "…and maybe you'll be able to confess your feelings to Miroku…hopefully."

'…_because they really need to be go out soon. Their mindless flirting is so futile'_

"Maybe I should call Inu, and ask if he's going too." She wondered.

Kagome flipped her Hello Kitty designed razor cell phone, and dialed Inuyasha's number.

_Ring...Ring…Ring…_

"Hey Kaggs…what's up?" Inuyasha said with a yawn in the middle of his sentence.

"Gomen Inu! I thought you'd be awake by now…" She apologized.

"Its fine Kaggs, I needed to wake up eventually anyway, why did you call?" Inuyasha asked half awake.

"Oh right, well I was wondering if you knew about Miro's pool party?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah he told me about it yesterday…why?" said the groggy Inuyasha.

"Well…is it okay for you to come there with me. I'm supposed to be going with Sango, but you know her and Miroku once you get them alone…lots of flirting. Even if it's one sided." Kagome stated with laughter.

"I forgot to mention to you…but…I have plans today…" Inuyasha said with dishonesty.

"What are you up to Inu?, HUH?!" Kagome asked playfully.

"Well..you see…Sesshomaru…is…taking me to the…family company!" Inuyasha explained trying to formulate a good enough lie, "You know how he is, he's trying to teach me the ways of Youkai Tech."

"That's alright Inu, I know you and your family's business. It's very important and I don't want to get in the way of family. Besides I can always ask Ayame..well sorry to bother you. I guess I'll talk to you later." Kagome said with a slight hurt in her tone.

"Yeah…later…" Inuyasha said as he hanged up his cell phone.

'…_Sorry Kaggs…'_

Inuyasha immediately felt the sting of guilt from his heart. He tiredly placed his coarse hands over the top of his face, trying to ignore **that** feeling. To no avail, he just remembered the events that took place yesterday…

"_Come on man can you at least act exited? I mean we're fucking going to Hooters! The best place ever invented. We can eat and have beautiful women walk around everywhere!" Miroku pervertedly said while driving his one-of-a-kind-car. It was the new BMW M6 2008, black on black and fully loaded. I had several tiny TV's on the inside, a Playstation 3 as well as an X-Box 360, and the best sound system money could buy…mommy's money of course. But by far his favorite feature was the paint job. Yes its was all black, but it had a purple shine, that appeared whenever any type of light came in contact with it. It was an uncomplicated paint job, but that was Miroku's style: simplistic._

"_Well if we could actually go to somewhere else once in a while." Inuyasha stated irritatedly, "We go to Hooters every fucking weekend!"_

"_I know isn't it great!" Miroku said as he daydreamed of the women he would soon get to grope._

"_Never mind Houshi! Let's just go and eat wings…AGAIN!" Inuyasha angrily said._

_After 10 minutes of driving in the highway, they finally reached the exit of the specific Hooters Miroku was trying to reach. It was twice as big as the others and had twice as much women. Exactly why it was Miroku's favorite. He parked his car quickly, not caring if he was in between the lines, and practically sprinted towards the entrance of the building._

"_Damn Houshi, calm down! The building isn't going to go anywhere!" Inuyasha said trying to catch up to his drooling friend._

_The automatic doors slowly opened, and Miroku immediately went towards the first female he saw, with Inuyasha right behind him. She was a long hared brunette with a bubbly attitude and a nice rack. She smiled innocently and proceeded to get the menus ready._

"_How many in your table, sir?" the brunette questioned Miroku._

"…_Oh just two…me and my friend here…" Miroku answered looking obviously at her chest._

"_Follow me please!" She explained as she started walking towards a clean table, "Your waitress will be here with you shortly."_

_Inuyasha and Miroku sat down opposite from each other, not even looking at the menu…they order the same damn thing every time. Miroku was busily arguing about Inuyasha's love life and Inuyasha just sat there not giving a rat's ass. A few minutes passed by, and then their server appeared._

"_Can I take your…Inuyasha?" She said as she smiled seductively and looked at him with her cold eyes._

"_Kikyo…" Inuyasha said as he trailed off, just looking at her perfectly shaped body._

"_Hey there sexy…" She purred towards his sensitive puppy dog ears, and letting him take an impressive look at her chest._

_Inuyasha just gulped and Miroku watched the scene unfold before him with amusement._

"_I gave you my cell phone number thinking you were going to call me immediately…" Kikyo said with a fake pout._

"_Sorry babe, but I was at my friend's house. But I'll take you on that offer, I do want to spend sometime with you." Inuyasha grinned._

"_Oh…really Inu?" She said asked, saying his nickname with lust._

"_Yeah, whenever your free babe!" Inuyasha stated confidently._

"_Well I don't have work tomorrow…is that fine with you?" She informed him._

"_That's good for me…so I'll call you tomorrow?... about the details." Inuyasha told her._

"_Sure…well… what will you guys want to order?" Kikyo suddenly remembered, before getting in trouble for chatting in the job._

"_Just the biggest bucket of hot wings and extra blue cheese on the side…oh and two sprite." Inuyasha said._

_Kikyo finished writing the order, gave Inuyasha a sexy smirk, and went towards the kitchen. As she left, Inuyasha's amber orbs never once left her ass. Miroku suddenly cleared his throat._

"_Huh?" Inuyasha asked, as his eyes were taken off from Kikyo._

"_What the fuck man?!? You didn't tell me you and Kikyo were…you know…" Miroku asked pervertedly._

"_Don't get any ideas Houshi! Kikyo and I never did ANYTHING!" Inuyasha informed his best friend._

"_So what was that all about then?" Miroku asked._

"_Well she is pretty hot and I wouldn't mind her being my girlfriend…I thought about what you said that day…that she could be my type.." Inuyasha said as he trailed off._

"_And...?" Miroku asked wanting him to finish his sentence. _

"…………" _Inuyasha just sat in silence._

"_I get it. You don't want Kago to find out, do you?" He asked Inuyasha._

"_Shut up Miroku! She just won't understand right now…not yet…I'll tell her eventually…" Inuyasha silently said the last part._

"_Well you better not prolong the situation, because let me tell you…she won't be able to trust you as much." Miroku advised him._

"_Yeah…yeah…" Inuyasha said with annoyance._

_A couple minutes later Kikyo appeared with their orders, and the rest of the time Inuyasha and Miroku ate in silence…never once mentioning Kagome's name…_

He looked at the clock, it was nearly 1 in the afternoon. Inuyasha decided to get ready for his date with Kikyo, they had both agreed to go the mall. He headed to his bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards he went to his walk-in closet to pick out something to wear. He instantly chose a simple outfit. Inuyasha wore a plain white t-shirt that said _'got ramen?'_ in black bold print, and a black and gray striped billabong hoodie. He also chose a black skater shorts and his new low-tops air force ones. With a spray of his cologne, he headed for his 'Tetsusaiga'.

Inuyasha drove quickly towards Kikyo's residence, often feeling the guilt still emanating from his heart. He ignored it as he walked out to Kikyo's house. It was fairly big, almost as big his house. It was all white with gray colored windows…lots of windows. There was a beautiful garden filled with various colors of roses, and a fountain with two statues dancing with each other. Inuyasha finally reached her big maple wood doors and rang the door bell. Just like that Kikyo came and opened the door.

"Inu!! I'm so glad you came!" Kikyo said as she ran towards Inuyasha for a hug.

"I told you I wanted to spend sometime with you, babe." Inuyasha said as he hugged her, "By the way you look fucking sexy."

Kikyo had on an outfit that made her look almost sluttish. She wore a hot pink tight and low v-neck tank top and a dark washed denim mini skirt. Her make make-up was fairly simple; black eyeliner, hot pink eye shadow…to match her tank top, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was the same, silver hoops for her ears, black leggings for her legs, and hot pink Converses were her shoes of choice.

She giggled at his comment and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

"Damn" Inuyasha said hotly, "The date didn't even start yet."

"Well you deserve it, sexy…" She stated seductively.

They went towards Inuyasha's car and went on to start their date. Kikyo had informed him specifically that she wanted to go to Tokyo's Mega Mall. They arrived there after 20 minutes, mainly due to parking. It was the busiest mall in all of the area. They got out of the car, and immediately went for the store she saw…Victoria's Secret. They went towards the 'Love Pink' side and Kikyo automatically started digging through the various items. Inuyasha just stood there amused…

'_How do girls do this for a whole fucking day…well maybe she'll try on some lingerie, and hopefully I'll get to see in the near future…'_

"Inu! I'm just going to go to the fitting rooms and try all these on…and we then we can head to the lingerie section." Kikyo said with desire, "Maybe you should start picking some out for me, huh Inu?"

"Nah…but just make sure to pick out something red." He said before she left for the fitting room.

A few minutes passed, Inuyasha sat lazily on the floor near where the fitting room was…slowly getting irritated.

'_Trying on a few pieces of clothing shouldn't take this damn long!'_

He was just about to get up off the floor to check on Kikyo, when someone had stupidly bumped into him.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, not even paying attention to who had bumped on him.

Inuyasha dusted himself as he got off the floor…

'…_That scent…'_

"Umm…Inu…what are you doing in Victoria's Secret?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

'_SHIT!'_

"Inu…did you hear me…?" Kagome asked again.

"Uhhh…well you see Kagome…" Inuyasha hesitated trying to come up with yet another lie.

All of a sudden Kikyo comes out of the fitting room showing Inuyasha her _'outfit'_. She had on a black and red laced matching bra and underwear.

'_Nice fucking timing Kikyo'_

"Inu…You're here with _**her**_…" Kagome slowly said. Hurt dripping from ever word she said…

End of Chappie

Well well well, Inuyasha has some kind of predicament here, don't you think.

Hope everyone liked the update.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

-dayDREAMers44


	6. Growing Apart

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered," why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 6: Growing Apart **

"Kagome this isn't what it looks like!" Inuyasha said nervously.

Kikyo, annoyed at the interruption of Kagome's appearance, suddenly started walking towards Inuyasha, still in lingerie, and encircled her long and creamy arms around his broad shoulders.

"It's exactly what it looks like…Inu…why are you lying to her…" Kikyo said with a fake pout.

'_Well, this bitch has some nice timing…I was just about to give Inu a passionate embrace with this new outfit.'_

Inuyasha just worriedly stood there, still wondering the perfect explanation to say to his best friend. Of course it wasn't fucking helping that Kikyo had her arms all over him.

'_Damn Kagome…what can I say to make you feel better…'_

Kagome stood there across from Inuyasha, never once letting her sapphire orbs leave his amber ones. She wasn't going to let him…no…the both of them…see her be weak.

'_Don't cry Kagome!…Inuyasha already made his decision…all you can be is a best friend…and be by his side…no matter how much…it __**hurts**__…'_

Was this really reality? Was she actually standing there like an idiot watching Inuyasha and Kikyo on their…_date_. That one single word. It had stung her heart immensely. As much as when she heard about the death of her father. Kagome would have never thought she'd be feeling this much pain again…no…she never would have thought that it would come from Inuyasha. Her _best friend_…

"No problem Inuyasha, I just wasn't expecting to run into you. I guess you won't be going to Youkai Tech with Sesshomaru until later on." Kagome said, trying to change the mood, "Well sorry for interrupting…I'll see you guys later."

Kagome said her last words with a false smile, and started to walk away quickly.

'_I have to get away from him…before he sees me like this...'_

Inuyasha and Kikyo stood there for a couple of minutes just looking at Kagome walk away. Her little disruption had made Kikyo very happy, of course. She would have never guessed that Inuyasha lied to his best friend, just so they can go out on a date.

'_I guess she doesn't mean as much to Inu as I thought…interesting…'_

Inuyasha had been feeling the complete opposite. He was just expecting on having a good time getting to know Kikyo, nothing harmless…well except for her kisses and hugs…nothing serious. He would have told Kagome about this situation later, but now…everything is going so wrong! How could he face her…at all…

'_Kagome…I want to go after you…but, now…what will you think of me…'_

"Inuyasha…you're going to Youkai Tech? I thought we'd be out all day?" Kikyo said, releasing Inuyasha from his train of thought, "Well…?"

"Huh?...Oh, of course not babe." Inuyasha stated, with a forced grin.

The guilt he that felt in his heart rapidly came back. But this time no matter how much he had tried to ignore it, nothing was going to make him forget.

'…_Kagome…'_

Kikyo released Inuyasha from her grip, and proceeded to go back to the fitting room to change back to her normal clothes. It took her a couple of minutes, but when she stepped back out she saw Inuyasha sitting there on the floor staring into nothing. His eyes seemed so distant and miserable. Kikyo, however, didn't appear to care. She never once asked him if anything was wrong.

"Come on Inu! I want to pay for all these things." She yelled already heading towards the register.

Inuyasha just lazily got back up on his feet, and quietly followed Kikyo. Once she finished paying for all of her things, they walked out of the Victoria's Secret, and went towards the next store that took her interest. On the other part of the mall, a rejected young woman was still walking with no destination in her mind. The same picture kept replaying in her head…Inuyasha and Kikyo…together…

'…_How could you…'_

She somehow managed to go towards the bathroom, and with luck there was no one there. Kagome walked in the second stall and started crying softly. Her whimpers echoed toward the whole bathroom, but she didn't care. Inuyasha…the one person she thought she could rely on anything…just…lied to her…and for what…over some girl. Kagome stayed in that fashion for a few moments longer, before going in the direction of the sinks. She washed her face and noticed that her eyes were a little puffy, but not as red. So she applied concealer under her eyes to hide her crying, and quickly remembered about her friend. Sango was probably worried why it was taking her so long just get a bag that she'd forgotten in Victoria's Secret.

'…_At least she'd be there for me…even if Inuyasha isn't…'_

Once Kagome was satisfied with the appearance of her face, she ran towards the food court looking for Sango. With luck Kagome was able to find her quickly, she was sitting and eating a Chicken Caesar Salad near Saladworks.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried. I thought you'd leave me or something!" Sango said angrily.

Sango Tatsuki, she was a best friend to Kagome like Miroku was to Inuyasha. Like them, Kagome and Sango have known one another since they were very young. Sango had rich black hair, which reached a little below her shoulders, and bangs that perfectly complemented her face. She was a little taller than Kagome, but still had the same body features; curvy and petite. Sango was known for her short temper from Miroku's groping or if anybody ever bullied Kagome, but all and all she was a pretty easy going girl to get along with. Kagome always looked up to her as a big sister…Sango was one of two people that Kagome knew she could always count on…

"Sorry Sango! But the people in Victoria's Secret took a little longer than I thought." Kagome apologized with a false smile, "They had to make sure I described everything that was in the bag, before they confirmed that the it was really mine."

Sango looked at Kagome with concerning eyes, but never asked her what was bothering her. She knew if Kagome ever needed her advice she'd ask her on her own. There was no use in forcing her to explain her problems.

"Sure no problem Kago, well you want to grab something to eat before we look for swimsuits?" Sango asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Nah…maybe just something to drink, you mind if I just put my bags next to yours? I'm going to get vitamin water." Kagome responded.

"No go ahead, and can you get me vitamin water too, while you're up there?" Sango replied

"Sure." Kagome said as she walked away.

'…_Good…I think I was able to convince her that nothing was bothering me…'_

Kagome went towards one of the vending machines, and inserted in two dollars. She pressed the button with lemonade flavor, for her, and another button with orange flavor, for Sango. She returned back to their seat with perfect timing, because Sango had just finished her salad. They both drank their vitamin water and chatted a little before heading to another store. A few minutes later, they both walked to one of their favorite store, Pac Sun. Sango and Kagome immediately went towards the swimsuit part of the place. They began grabbing anything that caught their interest, not even looking at the price tags. At that moment Kagome felt glad, because she had almost forgotten the incident that had taken place a little while ago. She was relieved that Sango accompanied her in the mall, so she didn't have to go through it alone…

_**…If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there…and all you wanted was somebody who cares…**_

Kagome's loud ring tone was heard through out the whole store. Embarrassed, she quickly put it on silent and continued on with her shopping with Sango. She was silently hoping that Sango wouldn't ask her why she didn't answer her cell phone…but luck wasn't on her side today…obviously.

"Umm…Kagome isn't that Inuyasha calling your cell phone?" Sango asked her best friend.

"Huh? Well yeah…but…I wanted to get all my shopping done, you know…so I wouldn't get distracted. Anyways, I can always call him later." Kagome answered not even facing Sango, but just skimming through the various swimsuits uninterested.

'…_Inuyasha…why are you even calling me…I'm sure you'll worry Kikyo…especially because you're still on your…__**date**__…'_

Inuyasha tried a couple more times getting a hold of Kagome, while Kikyo was busily looking through another pile of clothes. He was getting worried, he had wanted to at least hear the sound of her voice and see if she's alright. (A/N: OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OKAY, YOU BAKA!...ahem…back to the story.) His puppy dog ears drooped lower and twitched a little, indicating that he was feeling down…

'…_Kagome…please…I'm sorry…so sorry…'_

The rest of their date Inuyasha was forced to pay attention, and make sure that Kikyo didn't notice that he'd been thinking about Kagome the whole time. He'd often start little conversations to liven up the moment, as well as getting to know Kikyo a little better. Talking about general things like…her favorite items…family relationships…previous loves…anything! He just had to get rid of Kagome in his mind, and the pain of guilt in his heart. Throughout the whole date…which he decided to end earlier than anticipated…he really did get to know Kikyo better, and enough so that he'd like to go to another date with her. But first he knew that he had to fix the problem between him and Kagome.

Around 7 o'clock at night, Inuyasha dropped off Kikyo at her large house, but not before getting a passionate kiss from the girl he grew to like even more. She was very beautiful, and for once he felt like she can be a respectable girlfriend in his life. They separated for air and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Thanks for a great time Inu." Kikyo said seductively, while touching the collar of his shirt, "Call me later?"

"Sure babe." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha waited until Kikyo was safe inside her house before heading off to his car, so he can go to Miroku's pool party.

'_I have to set things straight between you and me, Kagome…'_

Those were Inuyasha's last thoughts before he drove his car swiftly into the dark streets of Tokyo.

On the other side of town, in the Houshi Residence, you could smell the delicious scent of various foods being barbecued, see the splashes of chlorine water splatter everywhere, and hear some of the students of Rumiko High chat with one another. As the host, Miroku was well in groping mode and his next victim was…

**:.:.SLAP.:.:**

"MIROKU!! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LEARN!!" Sango yelled angrily with fire burning in her eyes, and with that action, Miroku had once again earned himself a bright red hand print on his left cheek.

Kagome and Ayame watched at the hilarious scene before them, and suddenly Kagome remembered the little _agreement_ she had made with Sango. So after she was done yelling to poor Miroku, Kagome looked at her with mischievous eyes. Stating that she was forgetting about their little talk earlier in the day. Sango just sighed heavily, she was a woman of her words…so she did something she'd never done before…be considerate to a lecher.

"Miroku! Oh I'm so sorry! My hand…um…slipped! It's just a reaction…" Sango nervously apologized, and took Miroku by the shoulders and hugged him.

Miroku surprised at her actions, hugged Sango even tighter. Her body felt so perfect in his arms, like they were meant to for each other. Sango's face began to turn a dark shade of red, so Miroku loosened his grip; indicating that she could go if she wanted to. But she never took a step elsewhere, it felt like her feet were glued to the ground. She began thinking as she was standing there looking at him…

'_Miroku…why aren't you…groping me…do you really see me…beyond just my looks…'_

"Sango…you okay? You're face looks really red, are you hot?" Miroku said with concern.

Sango was suddenly brought back into reality. She wasn't really falling for this lecher was she? I mean come on, this was the one and only Miroku Houshi, the biggest lecher ever to be born. She had always hated everything about him, thinking that all he'd wanted from her was her body…but now…

"Umm…yeah, get a…drink with me?" Sango stammered.

A light of hope suddenly shined on Miroku's eyes. Inside he was as happy as a small boy who'd gotten what he wanted on Christmas Day.

'_Maybe she's at least giving me a…chance'_

"Miroku?" Sango asked him.

"Of I'd love too! LET'S GO!" Miroku said excitedly.

The two _love birds _went towards the snack table, and shyly…were getting to know each other slowly. Kagome and Ayame decided to just leave them alone, and went towards the pool. On the way there they chatted about Miroku and Sango, and how it would be great if they'd hit it off. Regarding, if Miroku could be a gentleman and not a lecher once in a while. After they reached the pool, they decided to just lie down on their half-wet towels. In the midst of their conversation, the red headed girl with pigtails, did notice one little thing missing…

"Well you see Ayame, I had made a little agreement with Sango and…" Kagome said happily, explaining the situation to Ayame.

But she had abruptly cut off her sentence…

"Wait…I just noticed…where's Inuyasha? Aren't you always with him Kagome?" Ayame asked her friend.

…That heartfelt pain came back again…

Kagome looked at her with forced cheerfulness. She had hoped to not hear that name all night_…just for tonight…_She quickly tried to come up with an excuse for her friend.

"Inuyasha's busy today…he didn't specifically say why…" Kagome said as she trailed off…saying his name was so hard…

'…_Look at me…lying just like him…'_

Kagome sadly smiled on the inside.

"Kagome…why would he be there?" Ayame said with a smile, "When he's right behind you."

Kagome looked at her with confusion.

'_Wait…he was…right behind me…?'_

Inuyasha placed his masculine hand on top of Kagome's tresses.

'…_Inuyasha…'_

"Kagome…I need to talk to you…alone" Inuyasha said with guilt.

Ayame looked at the both of them, she wondered why they were acting so serious. So she continued to look at them with awe.

"Ayame, can we get sometime alone. If you don't fucking mind!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Geez, alright I get the picture." Ayame said while picking up her belongings.

"Ayame wait…" Kagome said as she tried to follow her friend…She couldn't face Inuyasha now…not tonight.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged her towards the way of his car.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, trying to get away from his grip.

Inuyasha just stayed silent.

'_Why am I even bothering, I've never been able to loosen his grip…when he's like this…'_

A couple of minutes later they arrived to Inuyasha's car, still no words spoken between them. Inuyasha walked towards the driver's seat and Kagome, did the same, walked towards the passenger seat. A few gusts of wind flew by here and there during the cool night, Kagome felt her body becoming colder by the minute…she was still just wearing a bathing suit after all. Before Inuyasha started his car, he took off his striped hoodie, and placed it on Kagome's lap. She blushed and proceeded to put it on.

'…_his scent…his warmth…but it doesn't feel the same…because of…Kikyo…'_

Kagome hugged the hoodie even tighter, while Inuyasha started to drive towards a place both of them are very familiar with…

'…_Kagome I hope you'll understand…'_

That one sentence was the only thought that Inuyasha was thinking about throughout the whole unspoken car ride towards the park…

End of Chappie

Sorry you guys that I haven't updated for almost a week now. Been kind of busy, but I hope that this chapter makes up for all that. If you guys are wondering, Kagome's ring tone is **All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**. Which I don't own either…well what's new? Well anyways, PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading.


	7. Lets Talk

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered," why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 7: Let's Talk**

The silver haired hanyou drove slowly towards the direction of their retreat. Yes…that park, otherwise known as Sakura Park, was one of the most important places they held in their hearts. It was **their** own place to be at peace , **their** own place to talk about life's problems…**their** own place were they could be together and away from the world's worries. Kagome held on his sweater tighter, as if it were the link between her and Inuyasha's friendship. Kagome wasn't a fool after all, she knew exactly why Inuyasha had dragged her all the way to his car. She was just hoping to not hear all of it tonight…_not tonight_…she wasn't sure if her heart could take it…

'…_Inuyasha…I can tell myself that I'm fine…I can force myself to be happy…as long as you're happy…'_

Tetsusaiga finally reached the entrance of the Sakura Park after ten minutes of unspoken driving. Inuyasha parked his car next to the curb, near it held were the swings and slides were built. He looked at them, before walking out of the car, thinking of the happy times they both shared there when he and Kagome were younger. He shut his engine off and guiltily got out of his vehicle…not even looking at Kagome.

'…_I can't…I can't look at her…because…I know…she doesn't deserve to…feel this much pain…' _

He and Kagome walked towards the swings and immediately sat down. Inuyasha was still thinking of the perfect explanation, that he didn't even notice Kagome taking a hold of his hand.

'_Kaggs…'_

Just for this moment she wanted to be with Inuyasha, thinking that everything was just the way they used to be. She wanted to pretend that they were still the best of friends…she wanted to…so hard…_just for this very moment_…So she plastered a false heartedly smile on her soft features, and looked at Inuyasha trying not to cry.

"Do you remember?" Kagome asked him with a whispered tone.

Of course as a half demon, Inuyasha could hear the sound of her voice as if she was talking normally. He heard her voice dripped with sorrow, and immediately held her hand tighter.

"What are you talking about Kaggs?" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome just stared into the starry depths of the midnight sky. She was hoping her hardest to spot a shooting star, and wish for things to go back to the way they were with her and Inuyasha. Her thoughts only focused on the happier days that they shared. It was going to be different now, she was sure about that one fact…

'…_this was the very spot…were Inuyasha and I…'_

"…when we first met here…" Kagome said with sadness, "…do you…?"

Inuyasha just stayed silent, he didn't want to tamper with those unwanted memories…since Kagome became a part of his life, everything started to turn around. He was able to escape from his family, more specifically his older brother Sesshomaru and father InuTaisho. They were always so close, like a father and son should be. Inuyasha…he had wanted to be part of that bond so badly, he was young after all and just longed for a father figure in his life. His mom was great, but she was gone most of time for her business trips. His father and brother were all he had most during his childhood…until Kagome came…

"Yeah Kaggs…perfectly…" Inuyasha answered.

She tried her best to smile convincingly.

"I'm glad…" Kagome said finally looking at Inuyasha.

But his flawless face just made her heart ache even more…his eyes where dull…as if they were stuck back in his childhood.

'…_his eyes…they're just like when I first met him…full of regret…'_

Kagome caressed his knuckles delicately with her thumb, bringing Inuyasha back to the present situation. He didn't want her to hurt too much, but he knew he had to say the things he needed to say in order for their lives to move on. Inuyasha just hoped she'd understand…he already knew she would be hurt…but that simple fact just made him feel the sting in his heart even more…

"Kaggs…" Inuyasha said trailing off with a murmured tone.

He looked at her with intense eyes, as if the next thing he was about to say would shatter their bond. He didn't want to, but he knew that he had to…

"About what had happened today…I…" Inuyasha said trying to find the perfect set of words, "Me and Kikyo are…we were just…"

He sighed with nervousness.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I get it…" Kagome said trying to hide her suffering, "You and her want to get to know each other better and maybe form a relationship…right?"

'…_her smile…Kaggs this isn't you at all…Kaggs…'_

"I mean what kind of a best friend would I be if I got in the way of the both of you?" Kagome said looking at him, "Inu you deserve to be happy…and if Kikyo makes you happy…well that's fine by me…"

He got up out of the swing seat, walked towards Kagome, and faced her very closely…almost a few inches separated their faces from each other. He held her chin with his forefinger and looked at her with the same emotion that she bestowed upon him.

"…Kaggs…" Inuyasha whispered, "If you're not okay with all of this, then I could always…"

Kagome cupped Iunyasha's gorgeous face and wiped the few silver bangs slightly covering his amber orbs. She gave a look that he'd grown accustomed through out the many years they've been best friends. The look that meant _'Don't Worry About Me'_. He was always hesitant when she gave him that look, but this time…he knew he had to worry…

'_Kaggs…I know that you're not alright…just please tell me the truth…'_

"Inu…" Kagome said saying his nickname, "I'm fine."

She leaned closer towards Inuyasha's face and connected their foreheads together. She then took his delicate yet manly hands and laced their fingers together. In that very moment Kagome wanted to cry so badly. She wanted to tell her true feelings, she wanted to scream and release all of her untamed emotions. She wanted to have no regrets once tomorrow began, she wanted to…but…Inuyasha…she didn't want him to have to choose...

'…_not after all he'd experienced through out his life…I can't…'_

They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until Inuyasha realized that Kagome was getting starting to feel colder. Her exposed skin was now showing signs of goose bumps and she was starting to shiver under the cool fall weather. Inuyasha decided to pick her up bridal style and lead her to the passenger seat of his car.

'…_Inu…'_

He placed her gently down the car seat, as if she was injured or something, and looked at her eyes; amber versus sapphire. Kagome was somewhat confused at the actions Inuyasha was taking, he was being extra nice to her…did he just want for things to go back to the way they were. Even though Kikyo was in the picture now?

"Listen Kagome, I know that you're not fully accepting what's going on with Kikyo and me right now…" Inuyasha said truthfully.

Her heart sank quickly as soon as she heard him say her name. She wasn't jealous…not in a million years…but…she felt…

"But I can promise on our friendship that nobody can ever replace you in my life Kagome…" Inuyasha said, while caressing her cheek with his thumb.

'_My heart…it's not believing Inu's promise…but I do…I guess…" _

"So if that's what you're worried about Kaggs, then please don't feel anymore pain about this situation." Inuyasha said caringly.

Kagome's mind trailed off with her own thoughts, somehow she saw this in a different perspective. While Inuyasha wanted to keep their friendship, she knew that it wouldn't last too long. She saw the same things happen with other people. First they'd keep the promise Inuyasha just mentioned, give it a couple of weeks, and then everything will be ruined. The guy will ultimately be controlled by the girl and will have to be forced to choose between her or his best friend. Kagome wasn't going to decline his promise in her heart, but she was little by little going to build a wall of defense…so she wouldn't be hurt as much she was today.

'_I have to make sure I act happy towards the both of them starting tomorrow…for Inuyasha's sake…and for my own…'_

Kagome knew that she was going to have to act differently towards him, and the first item to her list was…

"Kaggs, are you okay?" Inuyasha said with concern, he noticed a little while ago that she wasn't responding towards him.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome said with guilt.

'…_I have to stop calling him by the nickname I gave to him when we were still young kids…'_

Inuyasha looked at her with uncertainty for a minute…did she just call him by his full name? Ever since they'd been best friends, Kagome had always given him and called him by his nickname. He didn't know whether to be angry or to be confused at her. But he just finally figured that she must have had a long day, and still needed to get used to the situation.

'…_Kaggs just needs time…that must be it…' _

He decided to change the solemn mood into a happier one, by inviting Kagome to have dinner in a noodle house with him. But she just smiled at him, and decline his friendly offer. She explained that her mother wanted her to be home earlier tonight, because school was tomorrow and that she had a lot of last minute homework to do. At her decline, Inuyasha decided to just go at a fast food's drive thru and get something to munch on really quick.

"I'd like that." Kagome answered with a smile.

With that answer, Inuyasha hurried to walk towards the driver's seat and start his engine. He drove quickly towards the direction of Kagome's house, trying to spot any fast food restaurants. Inuyasha finally saw one, the ever popular McDonalds. He lined up his car with the others who was too busy or lazy to cook dinner that night. He looked at her reaction…

'…_She doesn't look like she wants to be here right now…usually she'd be begging me to get her more than she could eat…Kaggs…please snap out of it…I hate seeing you like this…'_

"You don't mind if I turn on the radio, do you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Huh?...oh, no of course not Kaggs…" Inuyasha answered still thinking about Kagome's feelings.

She turned the tuner on one of her preferred channels, a station that plays her favorite types of songs; R & B and other many slow sad songs. She and Inuyasha stayed silent as they heard the lyrics emanate throughout his whole car. Kagome's heart was beating hard, as she mouthed a couple of the words of the song.

…_**So much for my happy ending…**_

_**  
It's not like we're dead**_

_**  
Was it something I did?**_

_**  
Was it something you said?**_

_**  
Don't leave me hanging**_

_**  
In a city so dead**_

_**  
Held up so high**_

_**  
On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**  
And I thought we could be**_

They finally made it through the spot were they could order, so Inuyasha asked Kagome what she wanted to eat. The atmosphere felt much more different now, he felt unusual talking towards his one and only best friend. He knew that he couldn't forgive himself after what he did today, but he was going to make an effort. He was going to make Kagome comfortable, he was always going to be by her side…like always…

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**  
All this time you were pretending**_

_**  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**  
…Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

After paying for the snacks that they ordered, Inuyasha proceeded to drive in the direction of her house. They sometimes started small conversations, but it never emulated into bigger discussions that they could joke around about. Instead it often followed into an awkward silence, where neither one of them could break.

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**  
I know what they say**_

_**  
They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**  
But so are they**_

_**  
But they don't know me**_

_**  
Do they even know you?**_

_**  
All the things you hide from me**_

…_**All the stuff that you do…**_

…_**All the stuff that you do…**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**  
And I thought we could be**_

A couple of minutes later, Tetsusaiga finally reached the entrance of Kagome's house. Inuyasha had wanted so badly to hug her troubles away, but right all his body did was look at her with guilt. Kagome's mind had wanted to do the same action…a hug…somehow for the both of them…it always cured any problems…but now…

'_Inu…things are going to get bad, before they get any better between us…I hope you'll be understanding…'_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**  
All this time you were pretending**_

_**  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**  
…Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

Kagome slowly opened the car door after saying a few goodbyes to Inuyasha. She tried her hardest to sound convincing…but she realized that he probably really didn't believe her false actions and statements…but that didn't matter, because tomorrow everything will start to change…everything… She waved goodbye before starting her long walk towards the stairs of her house. Inuyasha made sure she had made it all the way to the top before driving off.

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**  
Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**  
And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**  
It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**  
Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**  
And letting me know we were done**_

Luckily everyone had fallen asleep already. Kagome walked slowly and quietly towards her room, trying not to awaken anyone. Once she reached the inside of her solitary solitude, she immediately changed her clothing. With all of the talking that they did, she didn't even realize that she still had Inuyasha's hoodie on. It kept her warm and protected…just like Inuyasha…she kept it on a little longer after taking off her bathing suit. She only changed into a plaid gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt with the hoodie over it.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**  
All this time you were pretending**_

_**  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**  
…Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

Kagome plopped her tired body in her soft and plush pale blue bed. For the second time that night she hugged Inuyasha's hoodie closer towards her body. His scent was surrounding her nostrils, she felt at peace when she smelt him. But at the same time she wanted to cry…cry her eyes out…

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**  
All this time you were pretending**_

_**  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**  
…Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

'…_Inu… I'm sorry that I'm a coward…that I can't even explain to you my true feelings…Inu…I want you to live your life happily… so I'm not going to get in the way…anymore…I'm going to let you choose your path…but no matter what I'll never let go of my childhood promise…because you're the only man in my heart…'_

Kagome was bewildered at the last statement she thought about…she wasn't…she couldn't be…right?

…_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Kagome's unshed tears finally fell down her beautiful face. She had wanted to cry along time ago, ever since she laid her eyes upon Inuyasha during Miroku's party. But just thinking that she was letting go of her Inuyasha, just made her want to cry harder…she couldn't bear the pain she was going through right at this very moment. Her heart was aching for him and only him, and it didn't want to stop. Her soft muffled cries echoed throughout her mid sized bedroom.

_'…Inu…Inu…I do…no…I know that…love you…I truly do…but I can't…not now…'_

Her stifled cries continued on until the late night…

_**…Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

End of Chapter!

Sorry but I had to end it here. Please don't hate me, but I like to end in cliffhangers. Yay! Kagome admits her feelings! But not a very good time to though. Inuyasha is an idiot as always. Hope my fellow readers liked the update, I made the chapter longer because I haven't updated in a long time. GOMEN! But as always REVIEW. Anyways, Thanks for reading!

-dayDREAMers44

P.S.- Oh and the song is called My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. Everyone probably already knew that. Its one of my favorite songs, but sadly don't own.


	8. Trying to Forget is Hard Enough

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered," why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 8: Trying to Forget is Hard Enough**

Kagome awoke at the sound of her annoying alarm clock shaped ChocoCat. Mondays were one of her all time hated days of the week, but today it seemed like it didn't even matter. The only thing that was going on in her mind was Inuyasha…and the imaginary list that she had to soon fulfill. Trying to do the first item on that list the night before hurt her worse than she had ever anticipated. She knew to call Inuyasha by his full first name now…because if she continues calling him by his nickname…well…

'…_I know that I can never fully let him go…'_

Kagome got up from her warm comfy bed and proceeded to walk towards the bathroom. Everyone was already up and about, so she decided to take her time with her morning shower. It was her deciding factor of how the day would turn out. But before she stripped her clothing into the cold marble floor, she looked at herself into the unstained mirror. She looked at herself…she looked at herself with slightly red and puffy eyes from all of her crying last night…she looked at herself with Inuyasha's hoodie on…she looked at herself guarded by his warmth…She looked at herself trying not to let a stream of salty water cascade from her beautiful features…

'…_Inuyasha…you'll never know how hard…how hard…it is to let you go…'_

She forced herself to think of happier thoughts before heading to the direction of the shower. She turned the temperature dial to her liking. The hot water felt pleasant against her tense and tired body. It trickled down her entire body quickly, while taking some of her stress away…_even just a little helps_...She then started to shampoo and condition her silky tresses, and once she was done with that, she went on to lathering her curvy body with a cherry blossom scented soap. It took for the morning task about fifteen minutes to complete. Kagome then walked towards her semi-large closet to pick out an outfit for today. She felt like just wearing a simple sweatpants and sweatshirt combination for the day, so that's exactly what she wore. Once Kagome was done putting on her matching black and white puma sweat suit, she looked at herself one more time into her full length mirror.

'…_That's right Kagome…just make sure you keep that smile…even if no one knows…your hurting inside…'_

Suddenly Kagome felt a slight vibration emanating from inside her lime green, Hello Kitty, shoulder tote. She dug her delicate hands inside the book filled bag, and tried to reach for the rectangular cold metal device. Once she finally had a hold of it, her heart instantly sank down to her stomach…she wasn't expecting for him…_not yet at least_…

'…_Inuyasha…'_

It was a text message, to put it on laymen's terms.

'**Good Morning Kaggs, Hope you're feeling better about the…well you know…situation…I have a little favor though, can you meet me at Sakura Park (by the swings) before homeroom starts? Thanks. Oh and Kikyo won't be there, so don't even think about that…Okay? See you soon. – Inu'**

She gripped her cell phone with annoyance, don't get her wrong, Kagome was always happy having one-on-one chats with Inuyasha, hell it help her have a much better day…but now…She knew that it wasn't right…as long as Kikyo was in the picture…it was never going to be right…

"Kagome! Hurry up! You're breakfast is getting cold!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the base of the stairway.

Her mother's sudden interruption released her from her train of thought. Kagome quickly ran from her room and placed herself in a chair of the kitchen table. Everyone looked at her with confusion, she had a forced smile placed on her face, but her mother of course. Well being that she was her mother, she knew every single emotion that her daughter can feel. And just like Sango's approach, she doesn't force her to tell her feelings…because Kagome just ends up telling her regardless. Mrs. Higurashi saw Souta and Grandpa Higurashi's reaction, and immediately interrupted by getting to speak to Kagome first.

"Kagome dear, would you like some eggs with your toast?" She asked with comfort.

Souta and Grandpa Higurashi looked at her with irritation, they were just wondering if anything was wrong with her after all. She always looks so different when she has a fake smile upon her face, but Souta and Grandpa Higurashi realized that they couldn't confront her of anything…not as long as her mother was there.

"No thanks Mom, I have to get to school early…" Kagome said while chewing on a piece of slightly burnt toast.

She looked at her daughter with concerning eyes. Sometimes she often wondered if she should continue letting Kagome hold in her emotions. I mean there was nothing ever wrong with her, and she never reverted to doing anything worse…but she knew inside that this wasn't healthy for Kagome.

"Oh? You have to meet with a teacher again?" Mrs. Higurashi said making up a lie for her daughter, knowing that she would stammer creating one in front of Grandpa Higurashi.

"Yeah…Mrs. Haera has to have a chat with me." She said while giving her mother that thanks-for-coming-up-with-a-lie-for-me look.

And with that statement, Kagome walked towards the front door. She said her goodbyes to everyone, and jogged towards the direction of Sakura Park. The slightly cool fall weather felt refreshing against her exposed skin, and the beautiful change of colors of the leaves fitted perfectly for the morning scenery. Everything was going perfectly, or as perfect mornings could be. Kagome finally reached the entrance of the Park when suddenly a pair of strong muscular arms entangled around her petite waist. She wanted to scream her lungs out, was someone trying to attack her?

"Kaggs." A male voice whispered softly to her ear.

The male individual held on to her tighter, indicating for her not to squirm and be troubled. And just like that Kagome stopped her motions and relaxed unto her attacker's well-built chest. She placed a smile upon her beautiful face, but this time it wasn't fake…it was really real…just because…he was here, it felt like time had stopped…just for the two of them..._**for them**_…

'…_Inu…'_

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, for that one moment no one had passed by. No one had interrupted them, no phone calls, no text messages, no nothing. It was just them and Mother Nature…and that's the way it should always be…Inuyasha finally turned Kagome around to face him and he looked at her…he looked at her with intense eyes…

"_Kaggs_…" Inuyasha whispered her nickname for the second time that day, "I'm sorry for not giving you that hug yesterday…more importantly…I'm sorry for what happened. I know that…that...you don't deserve any of this, you're just stuck in the middle…Kaggs…I don't know what to say…"

Suddenly Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's broad shoulders, lowered his face level as to hers, and in an instant Kagome placed a meaningful kiss upon Inuyasha's tender lips. He knew that this was wrong, he had Kikyo now…she was perfect and everything he'd ever wanted in a woman…right? But his body reacted much more differently. It longed for Kagome's soft touch, it yearned for her voice, her smell, her everything…only Kagome. Inuyasha had wanted to let go so badly…they were only supposed to be best friends… but somehow his mind and body forced him to stay. Planted in that single spot, holding Kagome in his arms…informing him that this was just…just…

'…_Kaggs…this…between us...it feels so…__**right**__…but why…__**'**_

Kagome's stomach was doing unusual twists and turns. She felt like her knees were going to buckle in any moment due to this…this…intense kiss. Like Inuyasha, she wanted to let go, so terribly, but her mind and body forced her to stay. Stay there with _her_ Inuyasha…_hers alone_…

'…_No…this…is…wrong, but Inu…you're not denying me?…'_

After a couple of seconds staying in that fashion, both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other with astonishment. Both of them thinking; _**did what just happened…really happened? **_Both were also surprised, that neither one of them were complaining or were irritated to what had just transpired.

'…_Kaggs…your lips are so subtle…' _

This time Inuyasha leaned towards her, longing for those same lips to touch his again…to be touched only by him...As Inuyasha inched closer towards her picturesque face, Kagome proceeded to do the same. She tiptoed allowing her face to be closer towards Inuyasha's lips, both of them were lost in each others eyes and the flawless moment…

'…_Inu…what's happening…'_

Just a few inches…no centimeters separated their lips from one another. Both could feel the others hot breath trickling against each others exposed skin. Just a few seconds longer…and…

Inuyasha's cell phone melody had interrupted their moment, and just like that they were both brought back to reality…the _real_ reality…And who was calling him? Kagome didn't need to ask him that one agonizing question, because by the pain that suddenly arrived to her heart…she knew exactly who it was. Inuyasha answered his cell phone right in front of her, not even thinking if it had made her uncomfortable during this situation. Kagome didn't care however, or so she kept thinking in her mind anyways, she just continued on to place that same false smile upon her features…not even looking at him…and just like that, their private moment ended as fast as it began.

"Oh yeah Kikyo, I'll be right there babe, I just got a little sidetrack." Inuyasha said completely changing his tone as soon as he talked to her.

It made Kagome her sick to her stomach, but also that same pain that resided in her heart came back harder. This was the last thing she had wanted to hear, Inuyasha calling her nicknames. She didn't want to stand there like an idiot listening to their conversation. She wanted to run away again…away from him…but she couldn't…She knew that she can never fully escape him, but she wanted to try. It was just so hard, and what was that all about? What did just happen? Kagome shook her thoughts aside, she was going to forget about this little incident for good, and knowing Inuyasha's situation with Kikyo...he'd probably do the same.

'…_It's for the best…I guess…'_

Kagome continued to stand in the same spot, focusing her thoughts on happier ones…ones that didn't involve Inuyasha nor Kikyo. But it was hard, he was just right there talking to Kikyo like he was alone.

"Yeah babe, I was busy last night so I didn't get a chance to call you. But don't fuss, I'm definitely going to give you a call later tonight...yeah...yeah, see you in class soon." Inuyasha talked happily not once facing Kagome, "Bye."

Inuyasha said his last remarks, and placed his sidekick phone in the back pockets of his dark denim jeans. He finally faced Kagome, who somehow didn't pay attention to him as he looked at her. It was for the best, he assumed, she probably wanted to erase the moment in her mind. But Inuyasha...he didn't want to...

'_Kaggs...I don't want you to think that...I stole that kiss from you...I...'_

For the millionth time that week he felt that contemplating feeling in his gut. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but he didn't presume that it was Kagome's neither. It was non of their fault after all, the both of them fell into that slight bliss on their own...so non of them were to blame...right?

"Inuyasha, lets go. Homeroom is going to start in twenty minutes." Kagome said as she finally looked at him.

'_...Kaggs...you're still...'_

Inuyasha's puppy dog ears fell swiftly down unto his silver mane. He realized that it was going to take a long time for Kagome to get used to Kikyo being part of his life. And during those times of adjustment, she was going to keep calling him by his full first name...it just...just...hurt him inside.

"Sure, Kaggs...Tetsusaiga is right by the curb, I'll drive you to school." Inuyasha said with a faint sound of hurt in his statement.

'_...Inuyasha...I'm sorry...'_

A few steps later, they reached Inuyasha's lustrous silver convertible. He drove on, in silence, in the direction of Rumiko High and just looked at Kagome. She wasn't paying attention to him however, instead her focus was anything but Inuyasha. She placed her sapphire orbs upon the scenery quickly passing by at Inuyasha's passenger seat window. They never once spoke to each other on the way there.

Once they arrived Kagome thanked Inuyasha for the car ride, and they went unto their separate ways. Puzzeled, Inuyasha hurriedly ran towards the direction Kagome was walking and tugged her arm. He gave her that look...that look that she could never explain...it made her feel excitement, but at the same time wounded on the inside.

"Kaggs? You're really not waiting for me, after I just gave you a ride here?" Inuyasha asked slightly getting mad at the action she just took.

Kagome said nothing, not even a glance at him, instead she took her right forefinger and pointed towards something...no someone...in the far end of the High School.

'_Kikyo.'_

With that simple action, Inuyasha let loose his grip towards her arm, and just stood there watching her walk away...he understood her actions perfectly...and of course he wasn't aggravated...never with Kagome. He remained in that spot, waiting for Kikyo, who had finally spotted him after finishing chatting with her friends...but Inuyasha's thoughts focused far from Kikyo...the sting in his heart came back in an instant...but as always there was nothing he could do...no one could ever mend it but...

"_**KAGOME HIGURASHI...PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFFICE**_." The loud announcement broadcasted towards the many speakers of Rumiko High.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, this little trip was going her delay her going to homeroom. In other words, she'd have more time not to be with Inuyasha. Which was better, because she definitely needed some time alone to recompose herself. Once she finished placing the appropriate books, notebooks, and folders into her Hello Kitty bag, Kagome walked towards the direction of the main office.

A couple of minutes later she finally arrived there. As she opened the clear glass doors open, she was greeted by welcoming secretary, Mrs. Shirona, a warm hearted single middle aged woman. Kagome likewise, acknowledged her remark, and said 'hello' back.

"To make things quicker, Kagome your one of the more reliable students in out school. So I'm asking a simple favor, we have a new student and I kind of want you to be his guide around here. His schedule is very much similar to yours, so you won't be taken out much of your way most of the day." Mrs. Shirona said while typing quickly.

"Umm...new student...?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh! Yes, I almost forgot to introduce you to him! He's right behind you actually." She informed Kagome, still typing.

Kagome turned around, and was faced with a young man similar to her age. He had long black silky hair which was braided beautifully a little below his torso. He had piercing dark chocolate brown eyes that commanded attention as soon as he looked at you. But by far the most noticeable feature that he possessed was a mark...a tattoo maybe?...that was placed on his forehead.

'_A purple cross? What's that all about?' _

She ignored the questions in her mind and continued to examine him. He wore a white hoodie with light purple gothic styled writing and indigo colored graphic letterings stitched in. On the lower part of his body, he wore dark faded jeans and white Converses were his shoes of choice of the day. Kagome was suddenly embarrassed as he looked at her with those eyes. She felt a little strange around him, some attraction maybe?

'_No way! I don't even know anything about him...but...he is very handsome though...'_

"Kagome?" Mrs. Shirona asked for her for the fifth time.

His soft chuckle suddenly made her aware of the secretary's calling, and also made her already pink features turn into a darker shade of red.

"Yes, I can be his guide for the day." Kagome answered, as she turned around facing the secretary once more.

Mrs. Shirona gave her a warm smile and placed a paper on top of the counter.

"That's his schedule, your going to have to hold on to it. His locker information is on the very bottom, I wrote the combinations and everything. I hope he wont be too much trouble, and thanks again Kagome." Mrs. Shirona said as she continued on with her work.

Kagome turned around once more, hoping that the reddish hue of her face had at least died down a bit. Why was she so concerned anyways? This was just a plain old normal guy...She walked towards him and placed her delicate hand out, reaching towards him...

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you...umm..." Kagome greeted him, but just suddenly realized that Mrs. Shirona had never mentioned his name once.

The attractive young man stood up from his comfortable seat, shook Kagome's hand, and gave her a smile that could make any young woman swoon with desire.

"The name is Bankotsu Kitzune, very nice to finally meet you Kagome." He said with suave words that emanated from his lips...

Kagome heartbeat thumped rapidly from his sincere touch...

'_No Kagome!...There's no attraction...right?...'_

**END OF CHAPPIE!**

Dun Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! He's here!

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks for everybody that gave me suggestions, but the majority of the vote were for Bankotsu...so majority wins. Hopefully everyone can be okay with that, because it was a good idea that I don't go for Kouga. Because of the whole Ayame loves Kouga deal. Also there are a lot of other authors who write about that rivalry. **Well as always please review**, and tell me how the story is unfolding. **Suggestions are welcome!** In fact they make me happy. LOL. Sorry if my updates are not as recent as they used to be, school is a bitch (plain and simple), but I will try my hardest to finish out this story. Because I do hate reading stuff online, and the authors not finishing out the story especially when it just gets to the best part. Lastly thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed it!

-dayDREAMers44

P.S. I just recently realized that I have never mentioned this statement in any of the other chapters, but...**I FREAKING HATE KIKYO!!! DAMN JUST GO TO HELL BITCH!!! **That's pretty much it. See you guys.


	9. Inuyasha's Jealousy Part 1

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered," why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**Chapter 9: Bankotsu + Kagome Equals One Jealous Inuyasha! (Part 1)**

**Author's Note:** Before I start the story, I wanted to try something a little different. So for this whole chapter...I'm going to base everything on Kagome's POV (So in other words I'm pretending that I'm Kagome). Like anyone already didn't figure that out. Anyways...Yay! Let the jealousy begin! ( ) !!

-_dayDREAMers44_

I could still feel his warmth and the sparks that emanated from his coarse hand. It felt so sincere, and somehow I just can't get his face out of my head. Those chocolate brown eyes...they're so solemn, yet when he talks...he sounds content like he doesn't have a care in the world. My heart is still thumping inside my chest, so hard I feel like it's going to pop out of my very body. What was his name again? Bankotsu...Kitzune...? I didn't even pay attention...just because of...of his coffee stained orbs...they stare towards my very soul.

I clenched my clammy hands towards the lone paper filled with his information. I urged so much just to read every detail that was about him. Okay...so I'll admit it...up to this point I do feel a slight...**SLIGHT!**...attraction. It's just not fair! After all that has transpired today...well from kissing my best friend...and now this. I mean, I don't even know anything about this Bankotsu character. He could be some psycho path killer...or something, and I'm developing feelings for him? What the hell happened with my life, just a week ago everything was going in order, and...and what the hell?! Everything feels like...like...like I'm living somebody else's existence.

Regardless, I just have to make sure that no body else knows what's going on with my life...not even Inuyasha...I mean he'd force me to explain my emotions...which just influence me to be content on purpose...and right now I can't deal with him...him and Kikyo...

My thoughts was suddenly halted, as he gripped my right shoulder with that same touch...I sighed mentally. Why do my knees feel like their about to buckle? Damn him and...and...well just DAMN him!

"Kagome...right? I think we're at my locker...so you can stop walking now." Bankotsu remarked with a light laughter at the end of his sentence.

I stopped walking and placed myself at his right side. I didn't want to look at him, fearing that I still had a red hue plastered upon my face...but please KAMI don't let me have an embarrassed look...not now...

"Oh yeah you're right, so your combination is..." I said as I placed my fingers on the combination lock of his locker, "...24...12...24...at least you don't have a very hard combination to memorize."

Just trying to start a conversation here, so why does it feel so awkward? Like, I still have a strained smile on my face...besides, I've only been doing that action in front of Inuyasha...

_Inu...yasha_...that name always made my heart sink way down to my stomach...why do my thoughts always find a way to relate to him? WHY?

"Yeah...so...Bankotsu, what made your family move here to Tokyo?" I asked after opening his spacious locker, and finally looking at him.

His eyes...it had the same effect of whenever I think of Inuyasha, but somehow there's something different...I feel like I'll get choked up of embarrassment, but in an enjoyable way. He makes me feel like...like I'd want to get to know him and talk to him just so he'll notice me...he makes me want to smile...just to smile. Kind of weird and maybe a little freaky, but yeah that sums it up for you.

"Oh...my family? I really don't live with them. See they travel a lot, and that's not my style...you know, to go to different schools every couple of months. Home schooling is definitely out of the question. So I decided to live with my grandparents here in Tokyo." He said making no motion to put his belongings in his newly acquainted locker, "Why do you ask Kagome?"

He's looking right at me with those orbs again...and I really can't say anything back? Get a hold of yourself KAGOME! Stop acting stupid in front of him and say something...**SOMETHING!!**

"Well...just wondering I guess..." I said as that same deep reddish hue appeared on my features, I decided to divert my gaze away from him, "Aren't you putting anything inside your locker?"

He started laughing with that same charming voice that originated from his lips, it made me experience the feeling of awkwardness even more. I mean say something at least. Just don't laugh in front of me without a reason...

"What's wrong Kagome? I'm not laughing at you. You just look so adorable with that reddish color on your beautiful face..." Bankotsu said as he waked closer, and brushed off a few bangs covering my left sapphire orb, "...but Kagome before we head to class...there is something I wanted to ask you..."

Something to ask me...

"Kagome..." He said with a low...yet a hint of affection? "...why are you so..."

He inched closer towards my face, where now I could get a full breath-taking view of his unblemished features...those crisp picturesque chocolate eyes...Oh no...not again...Why does this keep happening to me? You'd think a teacher was going to spot us or something...but what the hell...Where did everybody suddenly go...?

Get a hold of yourself Kagome! Move or push him away, don't just stand there and fall for the hypnosis of his presence...but of course...it was always easier said than done...He grabbed a hold of my shoulders, and just like earlier, those same static-like sparks jumped on their way right to my heart...Damn him and his effects on me!

His face...it's getting closer...I feel so helpless, that the only action I could perform was to gulp nervously and be uncomfortable...

"**KAGOME?**" It was all I heard while standing there with him...

Who is that...calling my name...

Bankotsu as well realized the individual intruding our "alone time", so he let loose his grip upon me and turned around...

Life must really hate me today...of course...the first person who had to spot us was none other than..._Inuyasha_. So like a worried best friend he ran with his demonic speed and placed himself between myself and Bankotsu...talk about great timing...

"Kagome are you all right?" He ask with an angered tone, obviously directed for Bankotsu, "I saw him getting to closer towards you, and I thought he was trying to pull something funny."

So...Now you care Inuyasha? You care when Kikyo isn't around? You show me kindness only when you're alone. Yeah I can definitely see it clearly now...I'm just another person in your eyes. I guess I'm going to try my best and accept that inevitability. The word best friend is used so vaguely for the both of us...so then...what are we Inuyasha? What describes us now?

I smiled inwardly at the pain in my heart, it was going to go away eventually...I suppose. But for now I had to continue to move on, and by the way Inuyasha acted after the car ride earlier...my heart is seeping out more pain than I can ever image, with these thoughts that I soon developed...but, he chose her...**he chose Kikyo**...

That one indication was instantly forever graved in my mind. I knew that I couldn't talk to him, or I'd probably just end up crying again...so instead I placed my hand towards the back of Inuyasha's light grey and yellow colored button down and tugged it softly, which indicated for him to not harm Bankotsu.

Inuyasha's sensitive white puppy dog ears twitched irritatingly. He just stood there and looked at Bankotsu, with his amber orbs, that could kill. Something weird did go through me at this one moment...a slight tingle of happiness flowed within me when I realized that Inuyasha was...jealous perhaps? Maybe this is wrong, it's kind of stooping down to Inuyasha's level for me to feel this way.

But why the hell should I care anyways, he did after all lie to me about going on a date with Kikyo a few days ago. And I guess that no matter how many times I say to Inuyasha and to myself that I forgive him for his dishonest actions, I know deep down that I really don't. Maybe...just maybe...Bankotsu is exactly what I need to return the hurtful feelings Inuyasha placed on my conscience.

I chuckled secretly to myself...this was going to be fun...

(**A/N**: Finally Inuyasha you'll get what you deserve...**MUHAHAHA!!!**...ahem, back to the story.)

"Bankotsu let's go, your next class is with me in Trigonometry with Mrs. Haera.." I said with a little more enthusiasm, making sure Inuyasha saw and heard me perfectly. I turned my body slightly and faced him, "See you there Inuyasha. I'm going to go show Bank here a few places before heading to class."

I didn't even wait for a remark from him, because by the appearance on his face...he looked like his mouth would be catching flies at any second. So while Bankotsu and myself where still at Inuyasha's sight, I linked my arms into his...which he didn't seem to mind at all...and continued to walk straight towards the vast hallways of Rumiko High School.

A couple of minutes passed by and Bankotsu suddenly halted with his steps. Instinctively I knew that he probably wanted some answers to what had just had happened. But to my amazement that wasn't the case at all, he proceeded to reenact the actions that he did previously, and placed my body against the cold hard metal lockers on the wall. He bestowed upon me an alluring smirk...

"What are you up too?" He said with those impeccable lips, "You're using me aren't you...you little Siren...you're trying to get this Inuyasha guy envious, right?"

I smiled...a smile filled with much excitement...this guy knew me all too well...

"What if I am?" I answered with innocence.

His next action didn't take me by surprise...Bankotsu laughed with enthusiasm...

"So what you basically want me to do is act interested for you while he's around, but just act normal when we're alone or with other people." Bankotsu explained with ease while he released me from his grip.

I stared at his coffee stained orbs with my "endearing eyes" act...which he knew was fake of course...and waited there in the lone empty hallway waiting for my response.

"How did you ever know?" I answered sweetly towards him.

He sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Sure I'm in Kaggs. By the way..." He paused for a second and placed another seductive look on his features, "...I really liked that nickname you gave me earlier. I think you're the only girl that I'm going allow to call me any types of nicknames...at all."

All of a sudden I felt a surge of those similar static-like sparks throughout my body...but the strange thing was he wasn't even touching me...

Okay Kagome, of course you feel some slight attraction, but you're not falling for this guy...right? I mean all he's is a companion, and somebody who you'll draw on to get your revenge on Inuyasha's false behaviors during your friendship...Make sure to remember that!

"I'm honored!" I said with friendly-sarcasm and just continued to walk towards class without him.

"Hey! Wait up _Kaggs_!" He yelled directly towards me, saying my name with emphasis.

After fifteen minutes of showing Bankotsu around the fairly large Rumiko High School, I decided to finally head towards Trigonometry...only because of the class lesson that I didn't want to fall behind on. Once we arrived at the appropriate classroom, Bankotsu or Bank, as I just started calling him, walked in first and purposely opened the door for me...remembering that Inuyasha was in the same class.

I thanked him and gave him a sincere smile that obviously gave one half-demon a feeling of jealousy. I wanted to laugh right then and there in front of the class, but knowing Mrs. Haera I'd probably get in trouble. So, trying not to disturb the class lecture, Bank and myself walked side-by-side. In the corner of my eye I could see Inuyasha's head turn crimson red...literary, and almost make out some smoke coming out of his puppy dog ears...just like in those olden cartoons. I ignored his action, and placed a seat in the back of the room with Bank.

Suddenly I felt a slight vibration, coming from the inside of the left front pocket of my Puma sweat pant. I reached for the device with precision, so that Mrs. Haera wouldn't notice anything suspicious. A text message from him...of course...

"**Kaggs, I don't know what the fuck is going on with you and that new student whatever his name is, but ****I GOT TO TALK TO YOU ASAP!**** After school, my house, at 4 o' clock. ****DON'T FORGET****. – Inu" **

I sighed mentally...this was going to be a long day...

**End of Chapter!!**

**Author's Note:**

Finally!! that single chappie took me forever to type. I had a mean ass writer's block, school homework that never ends, and my freaking computer was down for like a week. We'll sorry to my fellow readers for having to wait for so long. As I promised I will diligently type and try my hardest to finish this story out. Hoped you guys liked the variation of this chapter, being obviously that it was Kagome's POV (which was my first time attempting) so if you didn't really like it, then inform me and I won't create a chapter like that ever again.

So I also wanted to touch on a little confusion some of you guys might have had during the previous chapter. Yeah, that kiss that occurred between Inuyasha and Kagome, it was one of those you-don't-know-how-they-start-but-once-they-do-you-don't-how-you-got-sucked-into-it moments. Well as always tell me how you think the story is progressing, and PLEASE REVIEW, and thanks again for reading.

**Small messages for some reviewers:**

_formally known as_: just saying that those breathing exercises did help a little LOL, but it still doesn't suppress my hatred for that DEAD BTICH!

_sweet-ghyny13_: thanks for the advice that you gave me earlier when I first started this story, I'm glad to hear that you think that my story is getting better and better. Hopes you continue to read.

_mauigirl808_: glad your enjoying so far, and I'm exited that you like jealousy, because this is just the beginning...hehehe...

I didn't mention everyone, because I'm going to alternate to different reviewers for every chappie


	10. Inuyasha's Jealousy Part 2

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered," why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry:::_

**dayDREAMers44:** "Omigosh guys! I'm so sorry! I know it took so long, but the long awaited chapter is finally here." smiles nervously

**Readers:** ...Clenches the rotten tomatoes...

**dayDREAMers44** Ohh...kay...?

**Readers**:... takes aim...

**dayDREAMers44**: I'm...just going to start the story now...starts typing frantically

**Readers:** THAT WOULD BE A VERY GOOD IDEA!

**dayDREAmers44:** sweat drop

**Chapter 9: Bankotsu + Kagome Equals One Jealous Inuyasha! (Part 2)**

This particular school day went on as the slowest possible freaking day for a certain silver haired hanyou. It had seemed that he would be staring at that damn clock every minute...no maybe even every second...of the entire class period. Sure Kikyo tried to cheer him up...or her version of what 'cheering up' actually is. But of course when that didn't get to Inuyasha, she started to get annoyed that his thoughts were elsewhere...other that hers. She began bugging and forcing him to explain his reasons of why he was acting like this.

"I told you Kikyo, it's nothing!" Inuyasha gritted out irritatingly.

Kikyo looked at him one more time, looked at those warm amber orbs she'd grown to adore over the pass few weeks. Somehow she realized that they were growing colder and duller by the minute, she knew something terrible was bothering _her_ Inuyasha... and she was going to figure it out one way or another.

"Fine, if you don't care enough to tell me Inu..." She said dripping in a fake remorse fashion, "I'm just trying to make you feel better..."

Still Inuyasha's listless eyes stayed cold, not one emotion was bestowed upon his flawless features while talking to Kikyo.

"I know that you're only thinking the best of me...but right now I just don't want to be bothered with, alright?" Inuyasha replied in a straightforward tone.

With that said he began to walk, the opposite way of Kikyo, towards his next and final class praying to the Kamis that it would pass by faster than the rest of his day did. He heard Kikyo say a few more things towards him, but his brain just couldn't function properly at this moment. It was going to be four o'clock soon, him and Kagome was going to definitely have their long awaited conversation. He had to know...he just had to understand what this Bankotsu person meant to Kagome, and what if he's actually interested with her...would that mean that they'll start dating time anytime soon...?

"Because if that happens THEN HE'S GOING TO GET THE WORST BEATING OF HIS LIFE FOR EVEN MESSING WITH HER!!!" Inuyasha yelled out with his fist clenched tightly, unbeknownst that he was still in a hallway filled with students.

He looked at all his classmates with that what-the-hell-are-you-staring-at-look, and continued to walk lazily in the direction of his Chemistry class. Great it was going to be another fun day of chemical formulas, periodic tables, and test tubes galore. Like anyone actually gave a rat's ass about that damn subject, he only took it because of...of _her_. Since even before him and Kagome took their first steps into the vast hallways of high school, they made a pact to always to try to be in each other's main classes. So that they'll be able to spend time together, even with all of the harsh subjects they'd have to endure...looking back at it now, Inuyasha soon realized that their main incentive before wasn't at all what was transpiring at this very moment.

_'...just look at us now...it seems that we're slowly drifting apart...Kaggs...'_

A stern looking old man, wearing an off-white lab coat, greeted Inuyasha with an apathetic remark. As always he was late and Mr. Hirota didn't give a damn, he figured that if his students chose to fail then he'd be aright with their choices.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Takeda, please choose a lab partner and take a seat." He said uninterestingly, while glancing at Inuyasha in a sluggish manner.

Inuyasha gave a simple 'huff' and began to look for his trusted lab partner...she had been avoiding him the whole day...but this time Kagome and him were going to talk, not necessarily about _**that**_ subject, but just talking about nonsense like a best friends should. He must have circled the classroom around five times, with his acute amber eyes, when he finally realized that she wasn't in the area.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

He decided to walk over to Miroku's table, who unfortunately already had a lab partner. Strangely enough, it was the last person Inuyasha could've ever guessed or imagined...

"Sango? You're actually tolerating Houshi?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief.

But before Sango could give him and answer, Miroku had interrupted her.

"You see Inuyasha, my lovely Sango here is actually giving me a slight chance. If I act less and less like a lecher everyday, then our relationship might even get to the next level." Miroku explained eagerly, while picturing what that 'next level' would actually be.

Sango's face immediately turned deep red like a tomato. As a sudden reaction, she took a hold of her fairly heavy...okay incredibly heavy, Chemistry book and whacked Miroku's head with it. Inuyasha laughed at the sight before him, their antic behavior was one thing that he could never get bored of.

"If you say it like that Miroku then well never get along!" Sango yelled at him like an angry mother towards a child, "What he meant to say Inuyasha, that after the pool party, we kind of got into respectable terms and actually had a grope-free conversation."

"Wow, I guess even miracles can happen." Inuyasha said jokingly.

Sango chuckled at his remark, while Miroku caressed his newly throbbing head with his right hand.

"Anyways, Inuyasha...why did you come to our table, you know that this experiment only requires two people...?" Miroku asked his best friend.

Inuyasha's thoughts was abruptly brought back to his main reason of why he wanted to talk to Miroku in the first place. His emotion changed from mockery to seriousness in a blink of an eye.

"It's about Kagome...why isn't she in class?" Inuyasha questioned with a hint of anger.

"Kagome?" Miroku pondered upon himself, "I think she's in..."

"The Gym." Sango interrupted the guy's conversation, obviously knowing the whereabouts of her best friend.

Inuyasha's puppy dog ears twitched irritatingly when he heard her remark.

_'...Why in the hell would she be there...unless she's still with...__**HIM**__!...'_

Inuyasha bared his sharp hanyou fangs, as soon as the image of them walking around together at the Gym eluded his thoughts.

"If he tries to even do anything to _Kaggs_, then I promise that his first day here is one that he won't ever forget..." Inuyasha said, while almost having an urgency to punch a whole in the wall.

Miroku noticed his best friend's eyes change suddenly into a dark shade of crimson red...just like blood...while his cheeks also showed some strange markings. From what he could make out it was an azure blue symbol, that was slightly in a zigzag pattern. Just for a slight moment he noticed in his brief metamorphosis, but still Miroku had to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't going to loose it, because that would be very unpleasant...**VERY**. After quickly checking that no one had notice Inuyasha's little transformation, Miroku kindly excused himself and the aggravated hanyou from the class. Luckily no one had been in the hallway, even one person can cause him to become..._**that**_ again...Miroku just couldn't take that chance, there was just too many students and faculty members in the building.

"Man, are you alright?" Miroku asked his best friend in a concerned manner.

Inuyasha took his left hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead, somehow he just couldn't see straight at the moment. His demonic aura was slowly overcoming his body, and he still wasn't strong enough to overpower it...not as long as that mental image was engraved in his mind.

_'...them...actually getting along...liking one another...damn...Kaggs would never...'_

Inuyasha took a few gulps of air before regaining his composure.

"Yeah, Miroku thanks...you know..." Inuyasha replied, while hiding his amber orbs underneath the bangs of his silver mane.

There was a slight pause. Miroku just looked at him for a second, he almost wanted to laugh at himself when he realized at the situation he was just in. He could've been seriously injured at that Chemistry lab right then and there, but somehow his conscious reacted clever enough...although above it all, he knew deep inside that his best friend would still recognize him...even when he's like _that_...

"You know that I always have your back Inuyasha..." Miroku answered, while tapping Inuyasha's shoulder, "...you know that you don't even need to apologize."

Inuyasha's eyes still stayed beneath his silver bangs, his ears started to twitch slowly down until it fell flat on his head, and he started to walk towards the main exit of the building...not even glancing or saying goodbye to his best friend. Miroku of course understood his reaction, and just walked back, towards the opposite way, to his class. Making sure that he gave a good enough of an excuse of Inuyasha's disappearance, although Mr. Hirota really could care less.

The soft warmth of the sunshine's rays abruptly caused Inuyasha to stop his footsteps. He had to clear his mind a little longer, just to be certain that..._that_...wouldn't come back anytime soon. So he decided to lean into an open window, and let the soft caresses of the calm autumn weather to trickleagainst his heated skin. It almost caused him to be that laid-back individual again...

_'...what the...is that?...'_

He focused his amber eyes towards a specific part of the volleyball court, that he could make out from where he was standing at. There they were...he could plainly see the back of Kagome's head, but they weren't just standing side by side. It had seemed like that she was holding his face closely towards hers...no...no they where...

_'...Kissing...'_

An immense amount of pain and anguish immediately crept up towards Inuyasha's heart. It appeared like he had clenched his hands for the millionth time that day, and at with one swift motion, he wanted to punch the closest person he came in contact with. No, that wasn't it...what he wanted the most was to be with Kagome at that very moment, instead of that new-kid Bankotsu...Kagome was _his_, and nobody else could be with her in that manner.

_'...Kaggs look at what you're turning me into...just like a poor helpless little kid who feels like his heart is turned in two...Kaggs you can't really be attracted to him...right?..."_

He knew in his heart that whatever Kaggs chose was on her own decision, so he decided on one thing...Inuyasha lazily took out his sidekick cell phone, and began typing a heartfelt text message. He really didn't want to say it, but he knew it was going to have to be her choice...he wasn't going to force her anymore...not like how he said it earlier in the day. He swiftly typed the message with his nimble thumbs, and with his demonic speed, ran out of that damned building that had caused his to feel so many emotions...emotions that he hadn't come across with for a very long time...

"I told you Kagome, you don't have to do this..." Bankotsu embarrassedly explained to his newly formed friend.

She giggled softly at his remark. Kagome pictured him as a cute little boy, that was uncomfortable getting help from a girl who could've had cooties.

"Well I hate to say I told you so, but...I TOLD YOU SO!" She said while laughing full heartedly at the end of her sentence.

He really was a site to behold, who could have thought that same Bankotsu was actually into playing various types sports. She was almost positive that he was more of a relaxed type of a guy. But here he was...kneeling down towards Kagome's eye level, while she was tending to his slightly redden face mark...Everything about him at that moment made her heart thump even harder. Actually being close to him...out in the open where everyone can see them...she felt happy, for once that pass couple of days. She placed a clear bag filled with ice on top of the reddish spot, and blew on it with her soft warm breath. She looked at him one more time, and unknowingly smiled on the inside...

"Hey! That guy was mocking me, he had it coming!" Bankotsu said loudly, trying to recover some of his dignity back.

She laughed again at his childish comments.

"So why is it that you're the one who got pummeled with the volleyball?" Kagome asked him teasingly.

He sighed with uneasiness...again. Why was it that this girl could loosen his attachments so easily. He'd only known her for a couple of hours, and it already feels like they've been friends since childhood. Bankotsu gazed at her velvety sapphire orbs...he gazed at her kindness...sincerity...her inner beauty as well as the outer. She was one of those rare types of girls that a guy looks for his whole life to even catch glimpses of. She was amazing in his coffee brown orbs...but what was even more astonishing was that he was falling...unbeknownst to him, but he was definitely falling for this girl...

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome said with confusion clearly dripping in her voice.

Bankotsu didn't respond with an answer, I mean how he ever explain to her...that she was slowly beginning to grow more beautifully in his eyes?...no she couldn't understand, but that wasn't really it...The thing was, Bankotsu didn't want her to realize his feelings towards her. He wanted for them to become better friends as time passes by, and maybe even see where that escalates into.

"Nothing, it's just you looked like you had a pimple on your nose." He said while grinning at her with false ridicule appearance.

Kagome's face turned beet red, no not from embarrassment, but from annoyance...I mean how dare he! Here she was helping him out, and he has the heart to mock her like that. But no matter how much she became aggravated, that smile on her beautiful features never once left her face...and maybe that was the amazing part...her reaction towards him...it felt so serene...that her whole solemn situation before he entered her life never really existed.

"Well at least I'm not the stupid one that can't even dodge a small volleyball!" She teased in a childish manner.

He looked at her with a slight pause...still with that grin on his faultless features.

"No, knowing you Kago...you'd probably slip and fall in the ground, even before getting the chance to hit that damn ball." He said copying her childlike talk.

Before she could even think of a decent enough comeback, somehow they just started laughing...just to laugh...she hadn't felt that feeling in a long time...even thought it was only a couple of days, it still felt like weeks. They stayed laughing at each other's presence until a muffled vibrating sound interrupted their moment. Kagome reached inside her book filled Hello Kitty tote, and tried to feel around for the cold metal device. At the same time, the two of them also heard the bell chime ringing that emanated throughout the numerous speakers of Rumiko High. Kagome finally had a hold of her cell phone, and noticed an unread message notification was clearly placed on the front screen. Just like that, the moment of cheerfulness that she shared with Bankotsu faded away...as if that pain in her heart knew the perfect time to come into her consciousness...of course she realized that it was Inuyasha...So she hesitantly pressed the appropriate button to open the message, and slowly began to read it...

**"Kaggs, I'm sorry for forcing you to talk to me this afternoon. I know that wasn't my place to interfere with you and that new kid. It wasn't my place to come in between you guys this morning...right? And I completely understand that now...sorry for taking so long...you know me...But I just wanted to say that you can come meet me on your own choice, I'll be waiting for you...regardless the decision you make. -Inu."**

Kagome held her cell phone close to her heart, as if it were the connection to her and Inuyasha's heart. Because at that very moment she could clearly feel his pain and guilt. At the same time she began to develop her own feeling of guilt for having Inuyasha put up with this...she knew that she shouldn't feel responsible for his reaction from this morning...he did after all hurt her heart with lies and Kikuyu...So then why did she feel like she to make him feel better regardless of her own emotions...

_'...why...' _

"Kago? You still on planet Earth with me?" Bankotsu asked while clapping his hands right in front her face.

_'...Inuyasha...'_

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kagome answered obviously with uncertainty.

"Yea, I just asked you to have a smoke with me behind school property." He said in a clear-cut tone.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, still completely confused.

Bankotsu looked at her with concerned embedded in his chocolaty brown orbs...since when did he ever worry about a girl. He didn't even realize it...but he was slowly changing under Kagome's presence...

"Are you alright Kagome?" He said, evidently serious now.

"Uhh...yeah, but I'm sorry Banky but I forgot I really have to get going. I wanted to spend more time with you out here, you know the weather is really nice...but..." Kagome stammered trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, without trying to sound that she was just going to blow him off in an instant.

"Don't worry about it Kago, it's okay...Do you at least need a ride?" He replied, thinking that he needed to at least repay her for her kindness one way or another.

"No that's okay, I can actually get there in no time by walking..." Kagome said as she began to gather her belongings inside her lime green tote and immediately stood up off the grass, "It was nice meeting you and I guess I'll see you tomorrow Banky!"

Just like that Kagome began run in a light jog fashion towards Inuyasha's house. While Bankotsu was still in clear view she began to perform wave of goodbye, and likewise he did the same thing until she was just barely able to be seen.

"See you later Kago..." Bankotsu said with a sad expression.

After ten minutes of slightly jogging the whole way she finally reached the Takeda Residence, a massive mansion that covered many feet of grass. Kagome decided to remove the think layer of sweat covering her forehead, before ringing the doorbell...but even before doing so she noticed a certain silver haired hanyou sitting lazily at the manor's outside stairway...She placed a half smile upon her delicate features...it was strange how you could feel so wonderful a couple minutes ago, to where now she felt like her stomach was filled with butterflies and her knees were so weak they were about to buckle...

Inuyasha as well felt that same emotion of nervousness, because of the event that might take place a little ways from now. It was then that his nostrils was soon overcome by her scent...Kaggs...she was here...So he fixated his amber stained orbs forward into the direction of where the scent had originated, and saw a somewhat out of breath Kagome. Just like that, their eyes had once again interlocked of sapphire and amber...which as always none of them could ever escape...Although they were separated by a large black gate, statues dancing on a fountain, and a rose garden...it still felt like the warmth and closeness they feel from each other was still stronger than ever...

_'...Inu...' _

_'...Kaggs...'_

On the other far side of the streets, fiery red eyes watched the appealing sight unfold.

"Interesting, Kagome and Inuyasha are meeting right now? Kikyo will want to definitely hear about this..." The stranger ominously whispered.

**End of Chapter!**

OKAY! It was a long ass wait, but I hope it was worth it. As you guys already know school takes up most of my time...so I hope you guys understand. Always thanks for reading and please REVIEW, and tell me what you guys think so far.


	11. Puzzle Pieces of my Heart

Title: **Don't Worry About Me…**

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

**Summary:**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered,"why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist. :::_I'm so sorry_

**Chapter 10: Puzzle Pieces of my**** Heart**

The anonymous stranger continued to spy at the two so called _**friends**_.

_This is the girl that Kikyo won't shut up about? This Kagome._

The hue of her reddish eyes showed a glint of interest. She was never one for listening to others conversations, in fact she found them kind of boring. But this…she was, well, intrigued.

o O o O o

Kagome gripped the large blacken gates that separated Inuyasha from herself. Her breathing had finally returned to its normal rhythm, but her heart was a different story. Just looking at Inuyasha's features caused it to pulsate at a fast pace.

_Why do you look so sad?_

Inuyasha saw her far etched appearance and placed a smile on his slightly strained face.

_You're pretending aren't you…_

He jogged with inclined demonic speed and was able to reach Kagome's presence at a very short amount of time.

_That's okay, because I think I am too._

"Kagome." Inuyasha said at a low tone.

He had finally called her by _that_. Her first full name.

"Inuyasha." She replied, with the same soft toned voice.

Their atmosphere radiated thick with discomfort, it was so unnatural.

His mouth felt dry, as if from just swallowing a large unnecessary pill. This was wrong, all wrong, he wasn't suppose to be acting like this. He was to convince her, persuade her, from staying away from this Bankotsu character.

So, why wasn't anything coming out of his mouth?

Kagome, she was in between everything. She was hurt, even though she didn't deserve any aspect of it.

And?

And, it was all **his fault.**

"I, I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said, eyes covered by the thickness of his silver mane.

_It'__s okay,__ really. _

"I can't say or do anything to deserve any of your trust back."

_I can pretend nothing __**ever**__ happened._

"Besides, even if there was some way. It wouldn't be right to give myself another chance."

His voice was starting to crack, truthfully he was scared. Afraid of losing Kagome to another.

_Stop talking like that, it doesn't suit you._

"You have Bankotsu now, right?" He murmured softly, clenching both hands into tight balls of fists.

_Just please, tell me it's going to be okay._

He started to chuckle lightly, as if it were the response towards Kagome's subconscious statement. That's all he could do however, was to laugh. It helped him cope with the doleful things he knew were about to come. He hadn't remembered laughing like this for a while now.

_**Laughing to hide his discomfort. **_

Not since he first associated with Kagome, everything corrupt seemed to slowly erase away from his life.

But now, what would happen next?

Would everything dreary and terrible just return?

Drawing that same familiar picture that was his life. A plain canvass that contained black and white memories.

Colors were nowhere to be found, because that was what Kagome filled in his life. Vast colors of different emotions. It helped him see through her eyes and appreciate what he had, instead of his regular sulking and complaining.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a fake smile on his face, "Colors fade away don't they?"

Kagome stayed silent, her sapphire stained eyes remained concentrated towards her best friend. Her answer formed into a simple nod.

"No matter how much you engrave pictures with multicolored hues, it still fades away eventually." Inuyasha sighed, as he closed his eyelids grasping the familiar cold darkness.

"I tried not to let mine wilt, but I guess I just always screw up."

_No, don't say things like that._

"You said that you'll never leave my side, remember?" Inuyasha said, fluttering his eyes open, "I doubted you when I first heard that statement, because no one ever did…"

Her heart was starting to ache.

"…all they saw was my outside appearance. My demonic features. My faults." He said filled with regret, while resting his focus somewhere else.

Aching for her best friend, not from Pity, but because…

"You were the first person to change my outlook on life, Kagome"

She _**failed**_ on her promise.

"You made me think of others, rather than my selfish self."

She hadn't been there for him, today. She left his side, and used Bankotsu to fill her self-centered desires. In return, Inuyasha began to blame himself for all the things that took place, when in fact she had just as much to blame.

_I'm sorry for leaving you._

Kagome walked slowly towards her best friend and clutched his muscular built chest, hugging him from the back. She rested her small frame into his more sturdier one, and began to grip his body tighter. She was afraid he'd disappear into the cool breezes of autumn, and away where she could never reach him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, low enough for just the both of them to hear.

A hug, it always appeared to solved their problems. So why did it feel different this time? Their bodies didn't fit together perfectly like they used too, like incorrect pieces in a puzzle. Inuyasha palmed Kagome's delicate hands, and instantly felt the warm kindness radiating from them. It felt comforting against his touch, but...

"Please don't." He ordered gently, as he unclasped Kagome's firm hold on him.

He knew deep inside that he had to let her go, it was for her own well-being not to be around him anymore. Well, because he might just end up dragging her down into a pit he called loneliness, while causing her more anguish in the process.

_**Loneliness**_.

How he hated that word. It was that one solitary expression that perfectly suited and described his very being.

"Huh?" Kagome spoke faintly.

The phrase just barely even managed to escape her lips. She was taken back by Inuyasha's upsetting phrase, and it just put vast amount of pain on her already throbbing heart.

"I mean, let go, Kagome." His voice was a little forceful now, as he pushed her hands away from his tensed body.

He already missed it.

"Oh, my mistake." She said with a fictitious smile, while looking down at the ground.

Her _warmth_.

It only left small traces of tingles on his coarse palms. He wished to be forever engulfed within them, and to be with her always. For Kagome to always hold his hand, and say that everything was perfect.

The very opposite of what was taking place at this moment.

"Listen Kagome, since Kikyo and I are dating now…"

_It__ still__ pains my heart every time you say __**her**__ name._

"…you and Bankotsu can have more time to get to know each other…" Inuyasha practically gritted out of his mouth.

_How could you?_

o O o O o

A small laugh escaped her reddish lips. These two were supposed to be best friends, as she recalled. Yet the half demon refuses to even acknowledge her sympathetic actions, let alone return a hug.

But still one must wonder, why Kikyo sees this girl as a threat.

_She's nothing but a mere human._

o O o O o

This time it was Kagome's turn to release a soft chuckle. Her mood was completely changed, and she was sure to let Inuyasha know exactly how.

_How could you even ask me that_

"Is that what you really thinking?" She questioned, faintly dripping with anger.

Kagome looked at him, cobalt eyes shot like frozen daggers into his very soul.

"Because if you're referring to it as a joke," She asked, "it's not very funny."

Her words seeped with seriousness, and that once kindhearted voice of reason that resided in the back of her mind quickly became engulfed with darkness. It was trapped, and well, Kagome was a different person now.

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke." Inuyasha answered, with a very low tone.

_It's __alright__ to be mad._

"You're kidding, right?" She said with a sadistic tune, "I can't believe that you're actually telling me this. Do you think that this is what I want?"

_Its okay, Kagome, you can be angry._

She fought back the tears that wanted to stream from her eyes. It was just so hard, especially standing right beside him.

"Do you even know what I want Inuyasha?" Kagome continued to speak, "Or, is it just because you're still running away?"

_You can cry, because__ I'm still here._

"I know that Kikyo means a lot to you, but it just hurts to admit it to myself. And it hurts me even more when you say it right in front of my face, Inuyasha. Did you know that?"

_I didn't._

"Or, did you know how stupid I looked running into both of you guys during your _**date**_?"

Kagome's voice was starting to shake inordinately. Inuyasha wanted to be there for her, but...

"Do you know how much it hurt, to know that my only best friend just _lied_ to me? He didn't even come after me, and ask about my feelings towards the situation." She carried on talking, but this time her voice was slightly louder.

"He left me there to run on my own Inuyasha, while that girl held him down like a _**dog**_."

_That's right Kagome, tell me everything, have no regrets once this moment ceases to exist._

"The only time he actually begins to notice me was when another guy came into my life."

Her words started to take its toll on Inuyasha's heart. It felt like many gashes of paper cuts.

"Now he wants to scamper away like a helpless animal, just because he made a mistake…he wants to leave everything behind."

It was bleeding now. The paper cuts dug deep enough and caused his heart to bleed uncontrollably.

"Is that what a best friend does, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as her voice finally returned to its normal tenor.

_No__, Kagome please, you know I'm not like that._

She turned around, leaving Inuyasha to completely face her back. He heard her sniffle silently, and suddenly smelt the faint scent of saline.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a dulled tone.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha answered, barely speaking the appropriate words.

"Can you do me a favor?" She questioned the half demon.

A stream of silence followed her statement, as Inuyasha stood there merely giving her a slow nod. That's okay, Kagome expected that to be his response anyways.

"When my _**best friend**_ comes around, could you tell him that…I…I miss him."

Those were Kagome's last spoken words, before she sprinted away from that place coated with deceit.

Away from _him_.

Inuyasha held his arm out straight, as if trying to reach and bring her back into his muscular grasp. But his legs seemed to be having a war with him, for they didn't move one single solitary step.

She was almost out of his sight …

"Fuck!" He cursed hoarsely.

Gone away into that picturesque view that composed of a sunset.

o O o O o

Her perfectly manicured nails gripped the cell phone containing many embedded rhinestones that sparkled against the sunlight. She dialed a familiar number, and waited until she heard a ringing sound.

"Kikyo, I have something important to tell you." She said, with a malicious smile on her features.

She could almost picture Kikyo's excited form, as she was about to find out the reasons of Inuyasha's sudden change of emotion.

"Well did you find out anything, Kagura?" Kikyo impatiently asked.

She wanted to know now, and now means **NOW**!

"I found out everything."

o O o O o

Kagome must have ran at least two miles, until finally reaching her destination. Approximately fifteen minutes passed, and the once coral sunset developed into the cold listless night. Sparkling stars emanated as the only light that could be seen.

"It's the night of the new moon." She whispered, as the cool gust of wind danced around her small frame.

Kagome kept walking, until she finally gripped the memorable cool metal chains.

"We spent a lot of time here didn't we?" She smiled at herself.

Standing there alone, she felt very relieved. No one was watching her, no one could judge, but most importantly _he_ wasn't there.

Her clammy palms grew accustomed against the cold metal. As she sat down at the aged seat that the metallic chains connected to.

"This swing…was the same swing that Inuyasha used to push me from." Kagome whispered, as the words seemed to flow against the soft windy currents.

Why was it so hard to forget?

Why?!

_That's easy__…_

Kagome placed a half smile against her unblemished features.

_I love him, that's why._

"Yet, he causes me so much pain. Watching all alone from background, all those time he shared with Kikyo." She said. As she focused her eyes on a couple happily walking with their fingers intertwined against each other.

But what is love without pain?

_A hollowed shell of false emotions_.

If one must fall in love correctly, they would first have to experience a rollercoaster ride called grief. If they don't, well, they really wouldn't comprehend their partner fully, do they?

_I understand__ Inuyasha._

Knowing the person's attributes inside, as well their outer armor, can deepen a relationship for the better, and maybe heal some scars that were left behind.

_I do, but if you can't return my feelings with the same amount of affection, then… _

"I'm going to move on, and leave you behind…" She murmured against the vast darkness around her.

Tears once again fell from her crystallized sapphire stained orbs, with no indication that it would cease anytime soon.

_I'm not sure if I'm able too._

Kagome placed her hand on top of her mouth, covering the muffled chokes of sobbing that tore her heart into two. Her eyes clamped shut, as more darkness came into view.

This is what it's going to feel like now…

To be away from Inuyasha.

o O o O o

The half demon's gleaming silver mane flowed against the waft of breezes, dancing on their own music. His amber colored eyes stayed hidden under his bangs, however. He had still been outside his house, since _**that**_ moment.

He was still waiting, for her?

_Maybe __I'__ll__ finally wake up from this nightmare._

Why don't you come after her?

He scoffed at his childish thoughts.

"I'm sure that I'm the last person she'd want to talk to now, or ever." Inuyasha said to himself.

In a blink of an eye, a large crack had been placed into his front yard's stairway. His hand felt numb, but that what he liked about aggression. By the time you've finished, you can end up feeling numb all over. Then the pain, even in your heart, would finally fade into the nothingness.

Right now that's exactly how he wanted to feel.

_No, that's not right._

What he wanted to feel the most was, her _**warmth**_.

"What've I done?" He choked out furiously.

At that moment, the once strong hearted half demon finally broke down into tears. Picturing a faded photograph of Kagome and him on his mind, caused him to create another large crack on the stairway.

Slowly enough, his colors…no Kagome's colors, would all fade away until it turned into black.

o O o O o

**End of chapter.**

Thankies for waiting you guys! I made this one long because deserve it. (Yay!)

Not sure if this chapter made sense, because I typed it in the middle of the night.

Oh, and school semester's almost over…so updates with come more frequently!

Thanks for reading as always, and please review (It makes me happy!)

-_dayDREAMers44_

**P.S- Out of curiosity, how many a****ctually want a Bankotsu/Kagome love fanfic? Or is the classic Inuyasha/Kagome still stronger?**

**Well let me know!**


	12. Our Laments

_**Don't Worry About Me…**_

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

_**Summary:**_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered,"why would you even do…." Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist.

_:::I'm so sorry:::_

_-_

- - -

Chapter 11: Our Laments

- - -

-

Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing small specks of amber stains. The warmth of the unwanted sunlight crept its way towards the half awoken hanyou, revealing a much better view of his muscular body. His rough hands formed into a tight fist, clenching the plush dark crimson blanket, while his focus directed on a solitary picture frame.

_Our picture._

His mouth formed into a melancholy frown. While proceeding to sit up slowly, placing his body at the edge of the bed, he griped the picture with misery. A light coat of tears glazed over his eyes, as memories of the day before played perfectly in his thoughts.

_-__ -__"I mean, let go, Kagome." His voice was a little forceful now, as he pushed her h__a__nds away from his tensed body.- -_

The portrait showed of a happier day, where there were no worries and conflicts. Instead the only voice that could be heard was laughter, and the only person that could only be seen was her. Inuyasha placed his clawed forefinger and outlined Kagome's features, causing his heart to ache even more.

_- -__"Listen Kagome, since Kikyo and I are dating now…__"- - _

He had taken Kagome to the beach that very day, although being half dog demon, Inuyasha detested any types of water…especially if it pelted against his sensitive ears. She smiled whenever he came across the edge of the beach with that frightened look on his face, in fact she pretty much had to tug on his arm in order for them to just let the salty waters caress their feet.

_- -__"…you and Bankotsu can have more time to get to know each other…" Inuyasha practically gritted out of his mouth.__- - _

She showed him the simple pleasures of life that memorable day. They walked together, arms linked, playing various types of boardwalk games…which was simple enough for a hanyou such as himself to win. At the end of the day, Kagome ended up having to carry three extra large sized Hello Kitty dolls, with Inuyasha's help of course. Their meal consisted of funnel cakes, salted soft pretzels, and colas to wash it down with. The two best friends eagerly shared the food and divided it into unjust rations, Inuyasha obviously getting the better share.

_- -"Can you do me a favor?" She questioned the half demon.- - _

But before departing from that joyous location, Kagome insisted on getting a picture as a remembrance that they could both keep. Luckily they were able to spot a person willing on taking pictures of _**couples**_, which they both blushed upon hearing that word, for only five dollars. The middle aged man insisted that they positioned themselves at the edge of the boardwalk, so that the picture's background could consist of the sunset and beach line.

_- -"When my __**best friend**__ comes around, could you tell him that…I…I miss him."- -_

The slight clicks of the two flashes could be heard, and as promised, the pictures came out of the camera revealing a plain piece of two glossy white papers. The photographer waved the pictures around until the photographs could finally be seen. For once in his life, Inuyasha had actually smiled…just to smile. Nothing was forced, and that's what had amazed him that entire day.

"Hey Inu?" Kagome questioned, while looking at the coral sunset.

Her sapphire orbs mixed in beautifully with the sunset's array of orange hues, and in an instant it took Inuyasha's breath away. She was just so gorgeous, why hadn't he noticed it before? In a different light Kagome was a different person. She wasn't just the young girl he used to joke and play around with…she was a young woman now.

A lovely young woman who he called his best friend.

"Yeah, Kago?" Inuyasha asked, still staring at her faultless features.

She took his masculine hands, and felt the warm heat emanating from them. Her thumbs caressed his knuckles, making him almost flinch at the sudden show of affection. A slight laughter released from her pouty pink lips, while her innocent eyes remained embedded with joy.

"Just, thanks. I know you don't like going to the beach…"

Her sentence was quickly interrupted, as Inuyasha held her small frame into a soothing hug.

"Feh, didn't I tell you never to thank me. I do this because I want to, not to make you feel guilty Kago…" Inuyasha explained, while his smile never once escaped his lips.

That was the precise moment he finally realized the true importance Kagome held in his life.

- - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - -

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked, while chewing a California roll that her stomach eagerly yearned for.

It took a couple of seconds before Kagome could register what Sango had just recently asked her. To tell you the truth, the vivid images of what had transpired yesterday was still engraved…no stitched, within the inner confinements of her thoughts. No matter how much she tried to ignore them and move on, her mind was not letting her go.

"Nothing Sango, I'm just not used to eating sushi like you." Kagome falsely explained, as she took a bite of the so-called delicacy.

The taste caused her to cringe, sending tingles all over her body…sushi must have been an acquired taste, or so she thought. Sango laughed at her actions, but was not soon forgetting about the matters at hand. Kagome was keeping something from her, and she was sure to find out exactly what it was.

"That's what you get for lying Kagome." Sango explained, with a smile formed on her lips.

Kagome almost choked while drinking her green tea, was her _acting_ not up to par? Usually Sango would believe her words without any indications of further explanation. But now, was it too obvious? Had Inuyasha reduced her wall of defense into nothing but a crumble of broken remains?

Well, she would be lying to herself…because what had crumbled the most was her _**heart**_.

"What are you talking about Sango?" She asked, hoping that Sango wouldn't have noticed.

"You tell me Kagome." Her words were more serious now, "You were crying…weren't you?"

Kagome took a big gasp, I guess it was that obvious. She focused her gazed at a nearby wishing fountain, and released a soft chuckle. A small group of people flocked by, momentarily halting Kagome from her soon-to-be explanation.

"How did you guess?" Kagome said slowly.

A stream of silence followed her statement, as more people came into view. It was lunchtime now, and it had seemed like the two best friends weren't going to get the privacy they had secretly hoped for.

"I'm your best friend Kagome, if anything, I'm the one who's suppose to know everything about you."

Kagome smiled on the inside. She was right, but this concerned Inuyasha…which right now, she really didn't want to talk about. It was, well, the wounds just didn't fully heal yet, and she feared that they might open up again. Right now Kagome just didn't want to chance that.

"Besides, you put on your foundation all wrong, because I can still the bags underneath you eyes Kagome," A soft giggle broke away from her mouth, "Don't you remember that I was the one who taught you how to apply make-up properly?"

So her face gave it all away?

Kagome, she was just that easy to read?

"I'm like an open book now." Kagome unknowingly said to herself.

Sango looked at her best friend, and never once thought of a day she'd seen Kagome come across so down. She almost felt guilty forcefully ask her about the situation, but Sango fully realized that Kagome had to talk about it…or she might never get any better. This is why she here, so Kagome could release all of her untamed emotions and have someone to cry onto.

"Well, what exactly happened?"

- - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - -

The half demon lazily stood up from his seemingly warm bed. It took all of his energy just took let go of that damned picture. But he knew…he knew that it was his only connection to Kagome. Up to this point talking, calling, or any type of physical contact was no longer in order. He was alone, stuck beside himself in a dark corner. Kagome's hand was gone now, and worse part of it is that it was his entire fault.

"You wanted this!" Inuyasha yelled towards himself.

His harsh coated statement echoed throughout his darkened bedroom. He placed his right hand and gripped the base of his forehead out of aggravation. Slight markings of his veins started to show, while his amber orbs stayed completely shut.

"Now you're going to have to learn to live…with this on your shoulders." The half demon lowly gritted out of his teeth.

He concentrated his view against the wooden picture frame once again. Her smile, was what he missed the most…and now, he might just not be able to see it ever…ever again.

"I just need to clear my head, get out of this fucking place!" He said, bearing his sharply pointed fangs.

A muffled knock on the door was immediately heard. The hanyou's ears twitched with irritation about the sudden intrusion. That scent, he was positive it was one of those damned servants again. Can't they ever leave him alone? All Inuyasha wanted out of them was a little privacy, and they couldn't even follow that simple order!

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled, hoping it would send the person scurrying away.

He smelt a slight scent of hesitation, it was a woman, he figured that much.

"Master Inuyasha, a Kikyo Shikon is on the phone requesting for you." The young voice nervously said.

_Kikyo?_

How could he have forgotten it was the weekend. They'd just made plans for every Saturday that they would always go out. Spend time together…just like him and Kagome _**used**_ to do. He couldn't complain, because it was his decision to pick Kikyo. He knew the circumstances and the outcomes, and he got exactly what he'd wanted.

_Yeah…this is the part when I'm supposed to be happy, right__? I got what I wanted…so everything should be put into place…_

"Master Inuyasha? Should I tell her to call back at a better time?" The maid asked timidly.

A pause followed her question, as Inuyasha fidgeted his thumbs together trying to formulate an alibi.

"No, tell her I had some business with the family company and will be busy for the rest of the day." Inuyasha explained from the darkness of his quarters.

The next sound that could be heard was Kikyo's stifled yelling coming from the house's cordless phone. Inuyasha exhaled an annoyed gasp, he never saw this side of Kikyo…was she always this angry whenever she didn't get her way? Her outraged antics continued to radiate against the vast hallway that connected to his room. From what he could make out, she was saying something about: promises…blah, blah…calling her back as soon as possible, well that was the last statement he heard before deciding to go take a quick shower.

- - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - -

Kagome continued to play with her chopsticks, as she talked to Sango about the situation. Little by little her wounds were beginning to bleed again. Her heart just couldn't take the past memories that made her sapphire eyes shed a stream of tears. She tried…tried to keep a smile on her face, hoping that Sango would buy that it didn't bother her as much. She wanted to portray that Inuyasha's friendship no longer mattered, and that she could start a new life without him. The thing was…the new page that she turned had no words written on it, a plain fresh piece of crisp paper with no life, no explanations, and no meaning.

"Well, Inuyasha obviously wanted to be with Kikyo more than he'd wanted to be friends with me…so there was nothing I could do, but let him continue to live his life the way he'd wished for." Kagome said, while her voice remained into a soft whisper.

Sango sat there facing her best friend, never once letting her chocolate eyes divert into anything else. She listened intently, while occasionally taking a sip of her peach flavored iced tea. An uncertain look was placed upon her creamy features.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? Of course you could've done something." Sango suggested, trying to reassure her best friend.

Kagome placed a strained smile on her face, as her eyes stared down on the cold marble floorings. She continued to fiddle with the wooden sticks, when suddenly a pair of warm hands cupped her more fatigued ones. A puff escaped her lips. It was Sango, bestowing her some form of encouragement.

"Why didn't you fight for him, Kagome?" She asked with a serious tone.

"What could I have done Sango? Make a fool out of myself by forcing my best friend to stay by my side, just because I happened to not like the girl?" Kagome said with a faint indication of sarcasm.

Sango retaliated by squeezing her hand harshly, to divert all of Kagome's attention towards her.

"No, stop making up excuses Kagome. The real reason you didn't want to fight for Inuyasha was because you were afraid, weren't you?" Sango said, louder than her other statements.

Kagome's heart sank way down to her stomach, and all of a sudden she couldn't feel her legs. Her body was now completely numb and her breathing started to escalate into a faster rhythm.

"Afraid that you might be actually falling for him, and that the jealousy you felt wasn't really jealousy, was it?" Sango continued to explain.

_**No! That's a lie!**_

"It was hate. You detested Kikyo for having a passionate effect towards Inuyasha, you wanted to be in her place. You wanted Inuyasha to love you." Sango said, the last sentence with a louder tone.

Kagome sapphire eyes glazed over a coat of tears. She knew that the truth would hurt, and she always did know the truth…but having someone actually blurt it out in the open was a whole different feeling. The worst part of it is, that Sango's words spoke the realistic feelings that Kagome kept deep inside.

"I _did_, but Sango, it just replays in my mind of all the wrong actions that Inuyasha did. I thought that being best friends he wouldn't lie to me, at least. I thought that our friendship meant something special towards him, but instead I found out that he'll throw it all away…over some dumb bimbo." Kagome said, all coming straight from her heart.

Sango sighed at her best friend, she still wasn't grasping it?

"Kagome, why didn't you tell him exactly how you felt?" Sango said, as she finally loosened her grip on Kagome's hand, "I'm sure he'll understand, and he's probably going to be glad."

"I couldn't Sango, he just…won't empathize with my feelings. I'd rather have him as a best friend, than cause him to feel uncomfortable and push him away in the process."

_Kagome…_

"I'd let all the pain I could muster dwell, if only he'd stay as the best friend I've grown to love."

_Wait, did I __just say that?...__**Love**__…_

"I understand what you're saying, but Kagome, you have to be happy too!" Sango exaggerated in a loud manner.

There was a moment of silence, as the restaurant's customers focused their sight among the two teenage girls. A reddish hue appeared on both Kagome's and Sango's face, as they sunk lower against their wooden seats. A few seconds passed by, when finally the rest of the people returned to eating their meals.

"I am happy Sango. I might not look like it right now, but my contentment comes from just knowing that Inuyasha and I aren't drifting apart." Kagome said with a factual smile, "Just as long as I know that he'll always be there whenever I need him, is all the security I'll need…even if he's together with Kikyo."

Sango mouth remained shut, she was marveled by the kindness of Kagome's heart. She was able to forgive a person, especially a best friend, just so that they could both be happy…on their terms. But Sango did wonder how long she'd keep this fragile front up, one person could only take so much beating from the heart. Kagome might be strong now, but soon she'll have a breakdown and Inuyasha…will he have the sympathy to be there for her or run away with Kikyo?

"You know that I'll always be here for you right, Kagome?" Sango explained

A small laughter broke out of Kagome's soft lips.

"Of course Sango! You're like the sister that I never had."

- - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - -

A couple of hours had already passed since his departure from the stifling place he called a home. Inuyasha's exposed tannish skin tone felt refreshed against the soft autumn winds of Mother Nature. He decided on leaving his precious car home in the garage, instead he used the old-fashion method called walking. Taking wherever his legs carried him, which right at this moment seemed to be Sakura Park.

"Maybe a jog around will clear my head, I'm obviously dressed the part." Inuyasha said to himself.

A strong wind flow brushed by him, unconsciously indicating him to agree with his suggestion. Just like that Inuyasha paced himself into a slow jog, but for a normal human being it would be considered a tiring sprint race. He occasionally spotted children playing tag, couples feeding numerous ducks, families having quaint little picnics underneath a large tree, and Kagome sharing a hot chocolate with Bankotsu…

_**Wait**__** a minute…**__** what the hell?!**_

- - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - -

_****_

_End of Chapter._

_**Author's Notes:**_

First off, **Merry Christmas** and **A Happy New Year** to _EVERYONE_!

Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, that's why I made this chappie longer.

I've read all my reviews yesterday, and noticed that people think that my story is incredibly sad or depressing. I just want to clarify if it's becoming **too**sad of a story. Should I put like, a fun day chapter just to break the crying and tension between Inuyasha and Kagome?

Well, personally I do like stories that are drama-based, but I don't know if you guys have other suggestions maybe…?

Anyways, thanks always for reading and review a lot…because it just might inspire me to update quicker LOL.

**THANKS AGAIN!!**

_Daydreamers44 _o.O


	13. Take My Hand

_**Don't Worry About Me…**_

****

- - -

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

_**Summary:**_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha silently whispered, "why would you even do…."

Kagome placed her delicate finger towards Inuyasha's lips.

"Don't worry about it", she replied with a fake smile, "I promised didn't I?"

Kagome walked away, heart aching, _he_ would always be there right?…it just won't be the same.

"Kagome!!!", Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist.

:::_I'm so sorry:::_

- - -

Chapter 12: Take My Hand.

- - -

Kagome's cool breath intermingled against the warm smoke that evaporated from her extra-chocolaty hot cocoa. The sweet smell of the delicious aroma engulfed her nose, as a perfect atmosphere played against her innocent translucent eyes. Can you believe it? Bankotsu had actually called her two hours ago, asking if she'd like to grab a bite to eat. Of course, Kagome eagerly accepted. It's not like she was too nice for her own good, but by doing this…maybe her mind would finally be freed from anything that concerned Inuyasha. It was just too hurtful, hard, and straining reflecting about him. Luckily Bankotsu was really supporting. Light conversations and laughter were all that came out of his mouth, and little by little Kagome found herself drawing closer towards him. It felt comforting, having someone like him by her side…lovingly even.

"Achoo!"

Slight tingles still itched within her nose, as another full hearted laughter escaped from his flawlessly chaste lips. Bankotsu wrapped his arm against her shoulder, gripping lightly, and smiling at the young woman who held the many glossy red strings of his heart. She was perfect, it was as simple as that. From the way her raven hair blew against the soft breezes of autumn. The way her pink lips perfectly pouted, unbeknownst to her knowledge. The way her dazzling aura seemed to brighten up any room she'd encounter. The way she's blushed against his touch. She was just so pure and untainted, that it amazed him to no end that young women like her actually still existed. K-a-g-o-m-e, six lovely letters that make up a wonderful name.

"Bless you." He said out of habit, "Kagome, are you sure you aren't catching a cold?"

It was strange, never in his entire life had Bankotsu ever found himself so lost into caring about a single individual before, especially a woman. Kagome, she made his heart feel so many different emotions that he had sealed so long ago. Weak sentiments that he had never wanted to experience again, love, ache, and concern. How can such a person open up his eyes into the world? Her world…it felt so accepting and warm.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She explained in between sniffles.

That was the problem, he found himself becoming more apprehensive about her every single day. Her situation was not hard to figure out, girl loves boy but boy doesn't love girl. That damned Inuyasha, he didn't deserve to have such a loyal best friend like Kagome. It hurt his heart when she had ran away from him that day on the volleyball courts, just to see a friend who'd make her heart ache even more than it already had. How did he know? Let's just say that Kikyo and her obnoxious posse of bimbos have very loud mouths. Call him jealous, a green-eyed monster, or envious, it still wouldn't matter. What he desired was the heart of Kagome Higurashi's, and for it to be free from the scarring clutches of a certain silver-haired hanyou. He was going to accomplish, and show Kagome a world where her love would be equally returned by his. Bankotsu held his grip on her tighter, losing her affections was not an option.

"Look Bankotsu!"

A serene and tranquil lake surrounded half of Sakura Park, and just as the name implies beautifully pink cherry blossoms swayed from every tree. Around the edge of the lake, a small corner store could be seen with a row of wooden boats for rental purposes. A few boats were already floating and moving slowly from the middle of the lake, causing various ripples against the clear waters. Most of them contained couples, spending quality time during their romantic date. A kiss there and a peck here, the entire environment was perfect for anyone trying to rekindle a fire, or at least keep it burning brightly.

"Do you want to ride one? Oh come on it looks so much fun!" Kagome said happily, looking so in awe about the whole idea.

Bankotsu blushed upon her offer, and Kagome just looked at him with those chocolaty brown eyes filled with hope. Little by little he found himself loosening up to the idea, it was romantic he figured that much…but well, he also couldn't swim and being surrounded by all that water absolutely terrified the hell out of him. What can you do? Love makes you do crazy things.

_**Love**__, Kagome what are you doing to me?_

"Yeah, sure…"

Kagome looked at him with an uneasy look, was it just her or did his answer feel a little too forced? Of course she would have never wanted him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Today she opted to have fun and get her mind of off Inuyasha, and sitting on a boat with Bankotsu seemed enjoyable enough. A few conversations here and there, and the sound of the water's soft waves always seemed so soothing to one's stress levels.

"Well, you don't sound too…"

Bankotsu moved his arm slightly higher, and placed his calloused fingertips against the silky tresses that cascaded from the base of her head. He turned her face to him, as he leaned closer towards her. Feeling her warm breath trickle against his cool skin sent a couple of goose bumps across his well-toned body. Their lips were just centimeters away, it ached his heart to no end just to get a slight taste of her inner sanctum. Her innocence. Her scent. Little tidbits of Kagome that drove him insane. It was so difficult to be so close, yet so far away from the one woman who affected him so much.

"Kagome, I want to." Bankotsu whispered gently towards her exposed ear.

_Because I know, you'd want too_

Kagome's breath hitched, as her already pink tinted cheeks turned into a full fledge reddish hue. A loud gulp soon followed, while her peach colored glove hands gripped the cardboard-like outside material of her hot cocoa. They were just so close, could you blame her? But somehow, she found herself filled with warmth. Not because of her now overly blushed tomato head complexion, but…because someone had finally made her feel joyful, after the whole Inuyasha incident that just seemed to come one after another. Bankotsu, to her, he was understanding and someone to lean her shoulder to if ever times got rough again.

"Thanks, come on let's go!"

Kagome ran quickly towards a conveniently located trashcan and discarded her half-drunk hot cocoa, before clinging into the smooth cotton material of Bankotsu's indigo blue hoodie. She tugged him happily and swiftly towards the direction of the wooden boats, while the genuine smile never once escaped her creamy nature. Blissful happiness engulfed both of their bodies, as the uncomplicated aspects of life slowly took over their being. Kagome's hand, unbeknownst to her judgment, slid down from Bankotsu's arm all the way down to his rough hand. A very light layer of pinkish hue snuck its way against his unblemished appearance.

_**Kagome.**_

Loud thumps echoed from Bankotsu's heart, as he found it beating faster by the second. It felt like it was going to burst from suffocation, and why had he stopped breathing all of a sudden? Everything was going so… fluently, Kagome, her hands were just so warm and friendly. That's right. It had been too long since someone had given him such a gesture. His world, his past, moments like this back then just seemed so intangible. Now that it was happening right in front of him, it was getting much harder to leave. Much harder to put on a mask of indifference, and once again play the part of a cold-hearted individual. Kagome, she had managed to change his views in such a small amount of time, and still…she knew nothing of the great amendments that she influenced.

"One boat please!" Kagome said with an ecstatic care-free voice.

Being around someone like her, it just changes a person for the better. Inuyasha was an idiot to ever let her heart falter, and now that Bankotsu saw the opportunity like a light at the end of a tunnel, he was going to make Inuyasha regret ever breaking her heart in two. Bankotsu was definitely no prince charming rescuing a princess in distress, never in a million years. But he knew the hardships that Kagome must have went through, all he had to see was the expression of her eyes, and he'd figure out everything. The appearance of her chocolaty hues that very first day they'd met, in the school's main office, had reminded him of how he used to look when he was just a child…alone. That very moment, Bankotsu knew definitely that they'd shared a connection.

_Even if it was a lonely one, Kagome I'll never let you act that way again. From now on, I'll make your eyes fill with nothing but… __contentment_

"Bankotsu?"

Light hearted giggles tore his train of thoughts into the back of his mind. That's right, today he was going to get closer…closer towards the picturesque young woman who stood before him. A light layer of sweat drops formed from his forehead, as he caught himself staring at Kagome. Who held a comforting smile and was still holding on to his hand. Bankotsu blinked a couple of times before actually thinking of something to say to her.

"Yea…Yeah?"

"Quit standing there, and let's get in."

Kagome gripped harder tugging Bankotsu towards the direction of the nearest boat. Remember that whole aqua phobia with Bankotsu? Well, let's just say that it's just starting to hit him now. Okay, so lakes aren't that very big and certainly the one in Sakura Park was no exemption but…water was water. To Bankotsu it didn't matter if he was in a five-star cruise in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, or just merely standing into a five-foot deep local pool around the corner of his house. If he was in water, there would always be that familiar anxiety…just like…back then…

Bankotsu mustered up his inner strength, ignoring the fact that he would be completely surrounded by water at any second. Taking it one step at a time, he hesitantly placed his left leg upon the wooden boat, causing various ripples of waves against the clear lake waters. Letting go of Kagome's hand, which caused him to slightly be saddened, he tried to balance his body to the best of his abilities as he placed the other leg in. The boat pivoted a couple of times, which caused Bankotsu to stand stiff as a rock. He didn't care how silly his face must have looked, anything was better than falling in!

"Take my hand." Bankotsu explained, reaching up with slightly tensed fingertips.

Kagome's coffee dyed hues blinked a couple of times, as her hand slowly reached up to his.

_A romantic gesture, stop it Kagome…__**you're falling too fast**__…_

She placed her fingertips against his coarse palms, and instantly both felt the sparks emanating from each other's touch. Kagome's face remained tinted with a pink blush, as Bankotsu gave her a heart-melting smirk…that reminded her so much of Inuyasha's.

_Don't think about him…__**he's never coming back for you**__…Bankotsu is here now, so you're going to have to move on…_

Kagome blinked a couple more times, trying to fight back the tears that wanted so badly to fall from her solemn eyes. Of course Bankotsu noticed this and instantly gripped on to her hand tighter, pulling her into the boat sort of roughly, and capturing her body into tight embrace. At that moment their hearts had pulsated at the same time, their breathing hitched so perfectly, and their body's scent intermingled with each other's.

"Huh?" Kagome whispered, slightly dazed.

Her mouth parted open, breathing heavily upon the whole situation. It felt as though Bankotsu was cradling her petite figure, trying to sooth her troubles away.

"Kagome…"

He laced their fingertips collectively, pulling her forward slightly to face him, and connecting their foreheads together. A sigh escaped from Bankotsu's lips, as he began to smile, drinking in the moment that was currently taking place.

"If you ever need someone to cry on…"

Kagome's heart beat echoed so loudly from her chest all the way to her eardrums, that she immediately wondered if Bankotsu could hear it too. Glossy eyes remained focused upon the man in front of her. Her legs felt like jelly, and that at any moment…she was going to give in fully against his loving embrace.

"I'll always, _**always**_, be here for you…"

At long last salty tears finally cascaded from her chocolaty orbs, as chokes of sobbing quickly soon followed. Bankotsu encircled his muscular grip around her small frame, calming her trembling form with shushing noises. A waft of cool breeze treaded past, following a mass number of cherry blossom which seemed to dance around them. A perfect moment, and once again they found themselves just a few centimeters apart from a kiss. Bankotsu slowly lowered his head, coming closer to those flawlessly pouty pink lips. He figured if Kagome showed any signs of hesitation, he'd stop immediately respecting her choices. But for now, all his body yearned for was a small taste. To shed all of her tears away with a soul-searing kiss…

_**Bankotsu…**_

Kagome closed her eyes slowly falling into the blissful moment that took place. Bankotsu placed his right forefinger, and proceeded to tilt her face up, getting a much better angle. So who cares if she was falling too fast? Bankotsu…he cares about her, and eventually she can let go…even if the scars still permeated the outer linings of her heart. Kagome's body became engulfed within the darkness that surrounded her, but…someone was there…a far etched shadowed figure. She tried to reach her hand out, desperately wanting to know of the person's identity.

_- - Kagome…- -_

It was male's voice. He sounded so lonesome, like a heavy burden remain tightly chained around his heart. Was he searching for someone?

_Huh, who are you?_

A small laughter escaped his lips, but still he sounded so dejected. Kagome's heart ached for him, not out of pity, but because she saw herself in him. It felt as though their threading the same path of life.

_- - I'm not important anymore, am I __**Kaggs**__? - -_

Kagome took a big gulp, only…_**only **_one person called by that name. One person.

_**Inuyasha**__…_

Somehow, Kagome couldn't find her voice. She wanted so badly to run to him, hug him, and pretend like nothing ever happened. Living in fantasy world, where her and Inuyasha, remained best friends still. The shadowed figured turned around, revealing a set of amber stained orbs, which continued to lock a thick- heated gaze with Kagome's chocolaty hues.

_- - __**I'm **__**still here, **__**for you…Kaggs…don't ever forget that…**__ - -_

Kagome's eyes hastily opened, revealing a very close interaction with Bankotsu. His breath trickled against her cool creamy complexion, as his eyes remained close, getting lost within the seamless moment. Their lips slowly, but surely, continued to get closer until only a small gap of space separated them. Her body motioned her to continue with the kiss, but her mind…thought of nothing but her best friend.

_Inuyasha, why can't I ever __**escape**__…from you…_

At the last second, Kagome hurriedly turned her face to the side, resulting in Bankotsu kissing her right slightly reddened cheek. Embarrassed, the young girl nervously diverted her gaze into anything but the suddenly-surprised young man in front of her. She expected an awkward moment to soon follow afterward, but to her surprise Bankotsu acted nothing close to that. A familiar content-like glow radiated from him, as he placed his arms around Kagome once again.

"Sorry about that _Kaggs_." Bankotsu said apprehensively, "Just kind of got lost in it all, you know?"

_'__Kaggs__'__…why does it o__nly sound right…when you say it__…_

Kagome's heart yearned for him, for her best friend, for the first man her heart became subdued to. It was bleeding, crying, and yelling for that one solitary person.

_Why? _

"Kagome?"

She clutched her chest lightly, sending small ruffles from her plain white Roxy hoodie. That familiar aching sensation, that her heart was so accustomed to, quickly came rushing back. It was apparent that throwing away years of friendship down the tube was going to be difficult, but Kagome had never once realized that the repercussions would hurt as much as it did now. She couldn't begin to fathom the way her heart felt, as if…her body would soon collapse due to everything that just happened.

_Inuyasha, help me…_

"Kagome?"

Kagome raised her head, making her point of view collide right against a very bothered Bankotsu. Once again a cloak of façade engulfed her dismayed appearance. A mask that she, somehow, couldn't find herself letting go of. Hollow fake smiles crept up instantly, as she once again began to laugh…it was just a reoccurring habit, was it too obvious?

"Come on Bankotsu! Let's get this boat a-rowing!"

A small crack has been made…for Kagome's feelings were slowly, but surely, beginning to falter. Bankotsu noticed it perfectly, of course you couldn't fool a person who himself acted the same way as a child. Such a place was just too cold and abandoned, he vowed never to return there ever again. But Kagome, he feared that she was gradually being sucked in…

"Yeah." He answered, eyes fully embedded with concern.

_I won't let you, handle this on __**your own**__…_

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

Fluffy white ears twitched irritatingly, as it fell flatly against the silver mane that cascaded from the base of his head. Black eyebrows remained furrowed, giving his appearance a very frustrating look. Sharply pointed clawed hands stayed balled up into an angry fits of rage. The only thought that raced through his mind was how exhilarating it would feel to punch that damned guy right in the fucking face! How dare he, be so affectionate with Kagome! But…what had made his heart sink…was that, Kagome responded back without so much as a shove or dismay.

So, okay, he was playing Mr. Peeping-Tom. Crouched down at the highest branch of a sakura tree, while he saw those two on what it very much seemed like a _**date**_. Inuyasha expected nothing more than to take a quick lap around the park, hoping that it would lessen his stressed-out body. But what the hell? The next minute, he catches his eye on Kagome and that Bankotsu character, _alone_…_**together**_! His youkai blood boiled within his demonic veins, it wanted…craved to make a statement. To bluntly display that Kagome belonged to him, and only him. Dangerous thoughts and emotions riled-up within his inner recesses. He just had to get away from here, before he' d do something unforgivable.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha's coarse hand reached out for his best friend, and instantly reminisced the day of their first shared kiss. Easing his thoughts, _it was here…__where it took place__…_Slight tingles of desire danced within the inner linings of his frown-shaped lips. If it was even possible, it felt as though his heart sank much, _**much**_, lower. His one and true best friend was slowly ebbing away from his existence. The light that she shunned became only a glimmer of false hope, and now…there was nothing he could do. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt so undoubtedly useless. Like a stray dog pushed idly aside.

"So, I guess this is where we part…"

The words that came out of his mouth resonated so weak with anguish. Absentmindedly, Inuyasha withdrew his hand and immediately clutched his aching heart…and then it finally struck him, oh, how could he be so stupid?

_This is…exactly how Kagome felt…when she saw me and Kikyo at mall…_

Tainted amber stains glistened with a fresh coat of tears.

_I…__**I let her go through it alone**__…this feeling…it must have been too much for Kagome…__to handle…_

He had to get away. From her. From the rest of the world…even if it was just for today. No one would miss him regardless, because the only person who bestowed him any kindness, already had another. Inuyasha, he was alone again. A familiar void, little by little, engulfed his entire atmosphere. He took a single glance, one last time, towards the breath-taking young woman who he formerly called a best friend. Memorized every aspect of her creamy complexion and how her chocolaty hues flawlessly completed her features. The way her pouty pink lips, used to smile for him…and only him. Her delicious scent of jasmine and honey, which forever coated his sensitive nostrils. Her everything…he would surely miss it all.

"Goodbye…"

Inuyasha took a big leap from the sturdy cherry blossom branch, and landed nimbly on his right foot. He hesitated for a moment, wanting so terribly to have one last touch…one last caress, of her silky-smooth raven hair and supple skin. But all he could do now was run, and that's exactly what he did. Just like when he was a child, whenever things didn't go his way…he would always run from it. This situation was no different, it's not like he had choice in the matter anyways. Cool crisp breezes sent shivers down his spine, as he focused towards the blurred atmosphere that surrounded him. He was running too fast, that everything around him seemed like an incoherent blotched painting.

"Huh?"

A vibration, on his left pocket. Inuyasha reached for his sidekick cell phone clumsily, that it almost dropped into the cold concrete floors.

"Hello?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

Fluffy dog ears twitched once again, but this time Inuyasha's face was in utter shock. It took all of his strength just not to drop his phone.

_No…__**No**_

"Where are you?!"

Jumbled mumblings echoed from the caller's mouth. With each passing second, he felt his world crumble all over again. Shattered pieces of broken glass that would immediately cut him at first touch. Blood. Red. Was all that he saw…

"How did this--!"

Inuyasha bared his sharp-pointed fangs, as lightly outlines of azure zigzags formed from his cheek bones. His clawed fingertips became twice as elongated. Amber eyes stayed hidden underneath his silver bangs, as a loud demonic snarl escaped his chapped lips.

"I'll fucking kill--!"

Before you know it, a crumbled sidekick cell phone clashed inattentively against the concrete sidewalk floors. Inuyasha made an immediate dash, as his youkai blood slowly took over his body. Nothing was going to his rampage. The sun's coral rays sank underneath the nearby Pacific Ocean, as nightfall engulfed the citizens of Tokyo. Stars twinkled against the newly blackened sky, but still, all Inuyasha saw was…crimson red…

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

**End of Chapter.**

Omigosh a cliffy! Makes you want to read more! Ahh! Don't hate me for doing this.

But, honestly I felt so bad not updating sooner. _**WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH!**_

So thanks for sticking by for the update, and waiting patiently! (Huge SMILE!)

Okay, okay, another full-on-fledge drama based chapter. It seems like his is the only way my imaginative mind (cough) wanders off while I type my story. Also think that it's greatly influenced by the kind of music I listen to when I type. - - How Do I Breathe by Mario - - One of my favorites, and highly recommended for those who loves romantically based slow songs.

God I'm babbling. Haha.

Well, always thanks for reading! (Love you guys!), and please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Suggestions? Comments? I want to know it all!

The best way to improve this story is by knowing what everyone thinks out there, I'll be waiting until then.

_DayDreams o.O_

P.S.

I'll try not to update so late. Sorry again!


End file.
